Pirates of the Caribbean: The Undead Sea
by CaptainRodgersSpanglesMyStars
Summary: Once the trident is broken, so are all curses at sea. Will Turner is once again amongst the living and all seems well after his curse. But the Turner's neglected to think of what the sea would be with no one to carry the souls over the border. The sea becomes something with a fate worse than any curse. It becomes an undead sea, with no soul able to die at it's waters.


An ill fated wind thrusted the luffing sails forward, hauling the masterful vessel through the increasingly fierce and turbulent waters. The crests of the hostile waves bore the dim blue light of the silver moon that was nestled in the gray fog lining the sky. A rabid and destructive storm was preparing an attack on the midnight's sea, and would soon take over the sky like a fast paced wind. A loud shriek of the loosening boards rang out over the waters and bounced off the ripples, alarming any other sailors that the presence of _the Transcendence_ was near.  
No colors flew from the crow's nest, nor dressed the Captain, for a ship with no colors could be of only one kind. Pirates were the thieves of the sea, and on the hunt at midnight, when attack could be unsurpassed. The Captain's eyes were pinned to the prow of his fierce ship, as if guiding it's keel through the storm. His gaze was hard and spine chilling, but his young and mischievous charms weren't easy to overlook.  
A bristly bit on his chin and upper lip revealed the dark color of his hair, when the thick portion on his head was nestled in his hat. He rested his masculine hand on the silver handle of his sword, resting peacefully at his belt. His eyes narrowed to the sharp prow of a submerged ship, bursting through the sea and revealing a vessel completely coated in barnacles and things of the sea. The ghostly ship was beaconed by a bright strip of moonlight, giving it a menacing presence to the crew of _the_ _Transcendence_.  
The daunting vessel approached _the_ _Transcendence_ with invulnerable speed, gaining to it's starboard in nearly seconds. The Captain's command was soon known to his crew. "Loose the gallants!" he called to his hands in a deep rusty voice. "The wind's astern, the sails will slow us," he turned around and grinned at his crew. "Gentleman," he paused and spoke in a less commanding voice. "prepare for battle."  
The crew members climbed aloft the main mast and loosened the gallants, just as their Captain had ordered. The high sails loosened and stopped luffing, bringing _the Transcendence_ to a smoother sail. The ship in the distance grew closer and became more clear for the Captain to see. His eyes examined the vessel intensely from prow to stern. No flag few in the air, telling the Captain exactly who he was up against. "Pirates," he sneered, almost happily. "Just my cup a tea."  
"Aye, Cap'n!" called Walt, the Captain's first mate. "The sail's are loose."  
The Captain beamed and tipped his hat. "Aye, mate," he said. "We've got a fierce lot out for our 'eads."  
"Pirates?" Walt questioned, with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Aye," nodded the Captain. "Pirates, ."  
Walt paced towards his Captain and took a gander out to the quickly approaching ship. "The guns, Cap'n?" he questioned.  
"Make ready the guns!" the Captain called to his crew. " , sharpen your sword."  
"Aye," Walt replied and hurried away and down the hatch.  
"Guns ready!" shouted a man below deck.  
"Aye my hearties!" the Captain exclaimed. "I hope these gobs are ready for a surpassing vessel." Moments later the enemy ship slowed to a halt beside _the Transcendence_. A very unexpected sight stood aboard the enemy's deck.  
A single man stood aboard the ship. The Captain studied him with wide, intrusive eyes. Every inch of him was coated in mussels and barnacles. Even his rotting wooden leg was overtaken by sea creatures. His noble face was hidden behind a cluster of tentacles, all streaming out from his chin into a slimy beard that rested on his chest. The tall, dark hat he wore on his head gave him another menacing feature, shadowing around his eyes to better emblaze their glow. The Captain recognized this unseemly man, not because he'd seen him before, but because of the fabled tales he'd heard in his past. Two words slipped through the captain's mouth in a fearful whisper.

"Davy Jones."

"Cap'tain, Pritchett," The tentacled man spat, excentuating each and every syllable with vigor. "I have something I've been needing to ask you."  
 **P** **IRATES** **OF** **N** **THE** **C** **ARIBBEAN**  
The Undead Sea

N

A peaceful night's breeze passed through the thin, silken curtain, loosely hanging on each side of the window. It was still and quiet, not a single noise was made known, until a creek echoed silently throughout the room, creating a strip of light on the smooth, wood floor. The door to the peaceful bedroom had opened, and the soft beam of firelight traveling into the floor was disturbed by a shadow, looming over it's brightness and casting a large, dark figure upon the floor.  
With one, soft step, the visitor quietly made their way into the bedroom, but with the second step, came a loud tap from a wooden leg, dropping barnacles over the floor. With three more steps, and a lift of the arm, the visitor's outstretched and open claw hovered over the figure lying asleep in his bed. A hard snap of his claw send Will Turner jolting up from his pillow. He studied the empty room around him. His fear was only a dream, bringing William to a sigh of joyous relief.  
His dark brown eyes fell on his wife, sleeping soundly beside him. Careful not to wake her, Will once again lowered his head and wrapped his strong arms around her, still slightly frightened by his dream. His fears soon left him, and Will drifted back to sleep, blocking out everything around him, even all the sounds that would occur in the long night ahead.

The morning light beamed onto the street's of Port Royal and flooded through the windows of each and every dwelling. Dreams of the night before had taken over Will's mind, but once he'd finally settled himself, he managed to sleep. He awoke to the sound of a wagon, rattling down the cobblestone street just outside of his slightly open window. Will put his fingertips to his eyes, forcing them closed after being stung by the vibrant light outside.  
Pulling his hands away, he worked up the courage to open his eyes again and blink away the sleepiness from his mind. He pushed himself up and smiled at his wife, who had already slipped into her Sunday dress, and had begun to pin the sides of her hair behind her head. She turned around and grinned at him happily. "Good morning, Will," she said in her usual sweet voice. "Did you sleep alright last night?" She wondered, turning back to the mirror.  
"I suppose 'alright' is the correct word for it," Will replied as he pushed himself out of bed.  
Elizabeth finished slipping her hair comb through her golden hair and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"  
Will shook his head. "I was just remembering the past. It seems to have entered my dreams."  
Elizabeth tilted her head sympathetically at her husband. "I'm sorry, dear," she said and turned back to the mirror a moment later. "Would you get Henry up, for me? I don't want him to be late to see the Cutler's promotion."  
"Is that today?" Will questioned, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
"Yes dear, I told you last night."  
Will let a sigh slip out with his breath before nodding and heading towards the door. Strangely, it appeared that there was a small puddle of water, just sitting in the hallway in front of Henry's room. "Henry?" Will questioned in a curious tone. "What on earth are you doing, son?" he turned into his son's bedroom to see an empty bed. "Henry!" he called out as he turned away from the door. "No time for nonsense today! Hurry and clean this up off the floor, your mother wants so desperately to go to the bloody Cutler's promotion!"  
"WILL!" Elizabeth shouted, ashamed that her husband would say such a thing.  
"Look, love, it's the only way he'll listen to me." Will protested.  
"My house is not Tortuga, don't talk like that, especially to your son."  
"HENRY!" Will shouted again. "Where has he gone?"  
"Will, please try and find him," Elizabeth asked as she stood up from her seat. Quickly, she swatted out the wrinkles from the skirt of her dress and hurried towards the door. "The Cutler's promotion begins in fifteen minutes, I'm already late as it is."  
Will huffed again and stared at the door. Finally, he pushed it open and stepped onto the cobblestone street. He squinted his eyes and scanned the perimeter around him. Then, a thought occurred in his mind. Will paced quickly towards the docks of Port Royal. The fresh scent of seawater was welcoming into his nostrils, bringing back the remembrance of the sea. To his surprise, _the Flying Dutchman_ seemed to have vanished from where Will had left it. "Henry," Will breathed angrily and pursed his lips, trying hard to keep himself from overreacting.  
Will then knew that Henry craved the adventurous and dangerous life of the sea. A pirate's life. Something that Will himself had whether he liked it or not. It was in his blood, the blood of a pirate.

N

With near blistered hands, the pirate strenuously rowed towards the dark ship sailing under the immensely hot sun. He clenched his varied colors of artificial teeth as he eyed the target before him. "BLOODY TARPAULINS!" he shouted at them, nearly straining his voice. He could hear the faint laughing of sailors on board as their glowing eyes watched him from near the rail.  
"Come on 'captain' Jack!" Pintel spat in break from his laughter. "Or should I say, 'Mr.' Jack Sparrow!"  
Angrily, Jack pulled his pistol from his belt, and set the trigger. He lowered the nose down on Pintel and fired, thrusting him backward onto the deck of _the Black Pearl_. Jack snickered mischievously after he heard Pintel's shout. Ragetti turned his head to his friend with a worried look about him. Clumsily, Jack dropped his pistol to the bottom of the boat and gripped again to the oars. A moment later, Pintel clawed at the rail of the ship and and peeped his head at Jack. "HEY! That's not fair!" he shouted angrily, and managed to pull himself up.  
"Pirate!" Jack called at him.  
Pintel pursed his lips and nodded knowingly.  
"How in bloody heck is he catching up?" Questioned Scrum in complete and utter wonder.  
Ragetti laughed. "Silly, he's Captain Jack Sparrow."  
Jack knew he wouldn't keep up his fast pace for long, but he had to try. "Wake up, Gibbs," he muttered under his breath.  
"Slow poke, slow poke," 's parrot chirped, and Jack the monkey snickered evilly a moment later.  
"Shut it, or he'll shoot again!" Pintel shouted to Cotton's parrot. Developing an idea, Jack pulled out his second pistol and aimed it to the sky. One after another, he shot it three times into the air, and lucky for him, Gibbs came towards the rail the next second.  
"What is going on here?" He questioned, then noticed Jack. "What are you doing?" He shouted.  
"We're sorry," Apologized Pintel nervously. "We was just havin' a bit of fun."  
Gibbs glanced at Ragetti, who only shrugged. "Come on now, let Jack back in."  
"But he shot me!" Pintel exclaimed, protesting the first mate.  
"Well, it's not like any of us can die now, can we?" Gibbs carefully tossed a grapnel into Jack's rowboat and pulled him back to _the Pearl_. Jack gave Pintel an angry glare, and the pirate sneered back at him.  
"I don't like this 'undead sea'," Pintel muttered when he'd finished sneering at his Captain. "Prompts folks to shoot ya' a lot more, don't it?"  
"What makes you think I only shot you because the sea was undead?" Jack questioned as he sauntered towards quarter deck.  
With his jaw dropped at Jack's remark, Pintel looked at Ragetti who seemed to be giggling. Seeing his friends expression, he stopped and looked down to his feet.  
"So, Jack," Gibbs began as he stepped up to the wheel beside his captain. "Where we be headed?"  
With a wide smile, Jack reached below his red striped sash, two gaudy belts, and grimaced after he remembered his precious compass was missing. "Aye, ," he replied and placed his generously tattooed hand on the wheel. "With the sea being undead by the breaking of the Trident, Hector Barbossa must still be alive."  
Gibbs glared at Jack with wide, curious eyes. "So we'd be setting out to find Barbossa?"  
"No, mate," Jack answered. "To find my compass that is currently in the possession of Hector Barbossa."  
"So we aim to pillage the compass from him," Gibbs said, that time stating instead of guessing.  
Jack smiled and stared out to open sea. "No," he snapped suddenly and threw Joshamee a mysterious glare. "We're going to barter back my compass."  
Gibbs cringed in dismay by Jack's reply. "Barter?" he inquired disgustedly. "Cap'm, we're pirates," He simply reminded Jack. "Why barter when you can steal?"  
"Because, ," Jack began in a rather prideful manner. "Barbossa would be after our heads if we stole it from him. As I do say, why fight when you can negotiate, especially if you can negotiate something that means absolutely nothing to you whilst not meaning nothing to a significant other but rather meaning something by their own interpretation. So, we end up getting what we want, while getting rid of what we don't want which the other wants more than they want what we want." Jack paused to grin. "Savvy?"  
Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and instead nodded. "Whatever you say, Captain." Slowly, Gibbs turned away and joined the other crew members on main deck, to come back only a moment later. "Uh, Jack, just where would be be headed to make this...deal?"  
Jack squinted his eyes on the horizon as he planned their next rout. Ordinarily, he would check his compass, but without it, he really had no say in where Barbossa could possibly be. "Set sail, towards the Illa De Moita."  
Gibbs gave Jack a questionable stare.  
"I'm sure that Barbossa knows the curse is now broken, ey?"  
Gibbs grinned and shook his head with a look of astonishment. "Aye, Captain."

N

Will threw open the door and called out before he even stepped inside. "ELIZABETH!" He shouted loudly, trusting that she hadn't already left for the Cutler's Promotion. Without closing to door behind him, he pressed forward to the bedroom. "Elizabeth!"  
His wife met him at the door frame, wearing the same worried look that he had. "Will, what is it?"  
Will was out of breath from running all the way from the port, but still attempted to speak, "Henry," he gasped. "He took _the Dutchman_."  
"What?" Why?" Elizabeth searched her husbands eyes for answers, but Will was slow to speak as he tried to catch his breath.  
"I think he's gone to find Jack," Will knew she could sence the worry in his voice. "I have to go find him." He turned from his wife and paced towards the open door.  
"Will, wait," Elizabeth gripped his forearm and turned him around to face her. "How? Where will you look."  
Will didn't exactly know the answers to his wife's questions, but he tried his best to give her a certain reply. "I can take a dinghy. I'll look at Tortuga."  
"You're going to take a dinghy all the way to Tortuga?" The look Elizabeth gave him said his thoughts were preposterous.  
Will took both her hands in his own and pulled them to his chest. "It's not that far," he encouraged her. "I can manage."  
"I'm coming," she stated and began to turn from him, but he squeezed her hands tighter, holding her back.  
"No, you need to stay here in case he comes back," Will attempted to smile at her. "Anyway, you need to go to the Cutler's Promotion."  
"I'm not going to that bloody ceremony when my son is missing!" she exclaimed.  
"Elizabeth," Will silenced her. "I don't want you to think of this as a big deal, please," he begged. "Our son isn't a boy anymore, he can handle himself. He's proved that to us in the past."  
Elizabeth nodded as she blinked away the tears that filled her eyes. "Hurry back, and be careful."  
"I will," He leaned towards her and pressed his forehead to hers. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."  
Elizabeth smiled before kissing his lips softly. The next moment, she was left alone on the doorstep, watching her husband walk off to the port. If Henry was anything like his father, danger was sure to come his way.

N

The boy was violently thrown onto the main of a large ship. The thick fog only added to the dark knight, making him almost blind to the legion surrounding him. He resorted to his sense of hearing to guide him through. Around him was the murmuring of men, with deep frightening voices that had been toughened by their time at sea. Feeling vulnerable and helpless, the boy pushed himself onto his feet and spun around, hoping maybe he could see something.  
His blinked down hard several times, but his eyes refused to adjust to the night. He flinched when an usual sound was made clear among the rest. It was a loud thump, followed by a tap. The two sounds created a rhythmic beat, until the final tap stopped right in front of him. Henry gulped, afraid of what was about to happen. Suddenly, a deep voice spoke before him. "Light the lamps," the man commanded and waited for his crew to do as he told them.  
Out of the corner of his eye, the golden glow of a lamp flickered on. The sailor that carried it took a step towards the frightened boy, lighting the path in front of him. Slowly, the boy turned his head to rest his gaze on a man that he'd only heard of in stories. His large body stood before him, staring through clouded gray eyes. Like nothing the boy had ever seen, his skin was slimy and wet, bearing long creature like tentacles for a beard that writhed over his chest in the most disturbing manner. The deep wrinkles on his face led the boys gaze straight into his small but piercing eyes that were placed just above his high cheekbones, creating a dark hollowness in his cheeks..  
He gulped at the unnerving sight. Finally, the man spoke once again, causing him to tremble. "Hello, ,"  
Henry gasped in two breaths before speaking. "You're Davy Jones."  
His slimy brows raised from just above above his eyes. "You know me?" he questioned. "Then why so fright'tened, boy?"  
Henry didn't reply, he hardly heard Jones' question through his fear.  
Jones raised his tentacle like fingers and pinched a wooden pipe between his teeth. Henry relaxed when he'd finally taken his eyes from him to light the wood pipe. In a shaky voice, Henry finally gathered enough courage to question him. "Why have you brought me here?"  
Davy Jones sucked in from his pipe and pulled it from his mouth, blowing out smoke as he began to speak. "Before you start asking questions," he said in a distinct accent. "I have a few for you, ."  
Henry nodded, knowing not what else to do. "Aye, sir."  
Jones straightened from his hunched forward position, making him loom taller overhead. "Where is the chest?"  
The question was brief and sudden, Henry didn't expect it. "I don't know," he answered.  
"You don't know, where the Dead Man's Chest is?" The manner that Davy Jones spoke told Henry that he didn't believe him in the least.  
"No, sir. Only have I heard stories," Henry explained. "Never have I seen the chest."  
"Ah," Jones replied. "Your father's hidden it."  
Henry gulped once more, swallowing the massive lump beginning to swell in his throat. "Again, sir, I don't know."  
"What of the key?" Jones blurting, raising his voice and growing angry. "Have you seen the key?"  
"I haven't seen it," Henry admitted. "Only heard my father speak of it."  
Jones' eyes widened as he leaned forward, causing his beard of tentacles to un-suction from his leather coat. "Where is it?"  
"Well," Henry began. "He didn't say."  
Davy Jones' lips pursed together in profound frustration. "You're no help," he snapped.  
"Please, sir, I've done the best I can," he pleaded with him. "Take me back to Port Royal, I have nothing else I can offer you."  
"That's true." Jones snapped angrily. He turned from Henry and took two steps away. "But there is something you can offer this ship," he told him before turning around again. "Welcome aboard _the Flying Dutchman_ , 'Captain' Turner."

N

The small sail flapped violently against the breeze, carrying the boat across the clear, blue waters. Will Turner's eyes set the sail, watching it as it pulled him through the sea. He rested his fingers on the handle of his sword as he noticed a large vessel drawing near to him. It was getting closer by the second. Under it's pointed prow was a a skeleton's body, clutching tightly to a spear and leading an army of badly stained, scarlet red sails. The black stained wood was covered in barnacles and wet with sea water.  
Quickly, Will stood up and took down his sail, trying to slow his dinghy so he wouldn't be splintered into pieces by the quickly approaching vessel. Taking his oar, he vigorously began rowing out of the way of the dark looming ship. The ship wasn't familiar to Will, and whoever was board it obviously didn't notice him. Just in time had he rowed out of the vessel's way. It began to pass him quickly, leaving Will standing in his dinghy admiring the fine ship. Coming close to him in the center of the vessel was a rope net draped over the side of the ship.  
It was his chance to climb aboard and leave his small boat behind. He didn't know who Captained the masterful ship, but he was willing to take his chances. Will dropped his oar and grabbed at the rope. He clung to the net and watched at his small dinghy got farther and farther behind him. Reaching upward, Will began to climb the net with his aching hands. Finally, his hand gripped the rail, but the next second, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to tumble onto the dock.  
On his back, Will squinted his eyes and see his surroundings, but the piercing sun struck his eyes, making it impossible to see anything but a few dark faces surrounding him. A figure with a feather on his hat suddenly loomed over him, blocking the sun from Will's eyes.  
"Barbossa!" Will exclaimed, almost happily.  
" ," Hector Barbossa grinned. "What brings you onto _the Queen Anne's Revenge_?" Barbossa reached out his hand and helped William onto his feet.  
"I can honestly say, I'm very glad to see you, Captain Barbossa," Will admitted and couldn't take the smile from his face. "As for why I'm here, I'm looking for my son."  
"Your son?" Barbossa questioned. "Aye, I do know him," he nodded.  
"It's to my belief that you aided him in breaking my curse." Will pulled his gaze from Barbossa and nodded at the other few sailors surrounding him.  
Barbossa winced, "Well, I suppose you could say that."  
"Have you seen Jack?" Will wondered as he followed Barbossa up to his quarter deck.  
Barbossa rested his hand on the wheel and stared out to sea. "I can't say I have. Not since the trident was broken."  
"Oh," Will sighed. "That's a shame." Suddenly, a thought came over Will's mind as he remembered something Henry told him. "Barbossa, I thought you were dead."  
The expression on Hector's face was a cheerful one, he was obviously hoping that subject would occur. "You haven't been out to sea recently, have you, ?"  
Will squinted his eyes in confusion. "Actually, I have. A few days ago was my first day stepping on land in ten years."  
"But not since the breaking of the trident," Barbossa stated. "I'd think you of all people would know that there's something strange on these waters."  
Will felt foolish, but he still questioned the Captain. "What?"  
Barbossa inhaled a deep breath. "It's an undead sea in which we sail."  
Will's eyes widened. "Undead?" he repeated.  
"Aye," Barbossa turned the wheel slightly to the left and signaled for another sailor to take over before stepping towards the rail. "As you could guess, _the Flying Dutchman_ is captainless."  
At that moment Will understood everything Barbossa was trying to tell him. "Of course," he muttered under his breath as he stared at the line of the horizon. " _The Dutchman_ must always have a captain." He put his hand to his chest and wrapped his fingers around the key. There it hung for twenty years. He dropped the key and touched his fingertips to the scar he bore across his chest.  
It was something he would always have to remember his time as Captain, even though it was something he didn't a scar to help remind him. His heart was scared forever, and forever would his soul be changed. Twenty years of taking dead souls across the border could alter anyone soul.  
"So, ," Barbossa began, disturbing his train of thought. "What is it you plan on doing?"  
"Right now I can't do anything about _the Dutchman_ ," he told him. "I really just need to find my son."  
"Just where do you aim to look?" Captain Barbossa said as he slowly held Jack Sparrow's compass towards Will.  
"I'm sure he went looking for Jack," Will answered him firmly. "It's a pirates life he wants."  
"And what is it, , that you want," Barbossa questioned, holding Jack's compass close to Will.  
Slowly, Will lowered his eyes to the compass, being extended towards him in offering. "You're willing to help me?" He asked, looking back at Barbossa.  
Barbossa smiled and nodded at him. "Aye, tis _the Pearl_ I want. If we set out to find Jack Sparrow, I believe _the Black Pearl_ will be near."  
First beaming at Barbossa in thanks, Will took the compass from his hand and admired it. Never had he lifted the lid or seen what it was that he wanted. He always knew, and didn't need a compass to show him. But now he needed guidance, the kind that could help him find his son. Almost reluctantly, Will lifted the black cover and focused his dark eyes on the vibrant red arrow. Like Jack Sparrow himself, the dial of the compass moved in a clumsy like manner as it swayed in all directions. Wild and confused it was until suddenly, it stopped.  
Will pulled his eyes from the compass and looked to Barbossa, who still stood silently beside him. "Have we our heading, ?" Barbossa questioned, though he already knew the answer.  
Will grinned. "Aye, Captain Barbossa." he agreed. "Onward to the horizon."

N

The evil monkey bore a look of ill demeanor as if he had a nasty trick up his furry sleeve. Jack grimaced at the monkey, wondering what it may do next as it sat on the wheel of _the Black Pearl_. The pirate attempted to lift his hand and swat the thing away. "Shoo!" he said softly, but his attempts obviously weren't enough.  
Suddenly, Jack noticed something small in the monkey's hand. When he squinted to get a closer look, the vicious creature put his dirty paws behind his back and smiled disrespectfully at the Captain. Jack leaned back and widened his eyes. "That's not very nice."  
With that he chuckled through clenched teeth and leaped off the wheel and onto the deck. "Gibbs!" Jack shouted for his first mate and pointed toward his namesake monkey. "Get that thing."  
"Why?" Gibbs questioned lazily from main deck. "He's just going to get away again."  
"But he had something and I want it," Jack admitted.  
Gibbs rolled his eyes before pulling himself up the few stairs. "Do you even know what it is?"  
Jack looked slightly offended, but for only a moment before putting on a prideful expression. "No," he said and again tried to see what he was holding.  
"AHHHH!"  
Jack and Gibbs both turned their heads to the shout that sounded like it came from below the hatch.  
"That blasted monkey's got me eye!"  
"Ragetti no doubt," Jack muttered and lost interest in the monkey.  
"Jack," Gibbs breathed in mere shock. "Look," He pointed towards the horizon, where a ship approached in the distance. Jack watched as the ship drew closer, and Gibbs grew more dismayed. "Jack, you'll never believe this until you see it," he muttered.  
"I do see it, Gibbs," Jack turned his back slightly at his first mate and rested his hand on his pistol, tucked into his belt. "It's _the Flying Dutchman_."  
Joshamee took another deep breath and jolted his head at the barnacle coated ship beyond them. "Aye, Jack, but you won't believe what appears to be on it." Gibbs shook his head and handed his Captain a telescope. "Take a gander."  
Slowly, unsure of what he may see, Jack lifted the telescope to his eye, glaring at Gibbs before setting his gaze into the foggy glass lens. He lowered the front of the scope down from the sky and onto the deck of _the Flying Dutchman_. The most revolting sight presented itself to the Captain. Jack pulled the telescope from his eye and winced, wrinkling his nose and letting his tongue slide out of his mouth in disgust. His voice was like a growl as he spoke two grim words. "Davy Jones."  
"What do you suppose he's doing, Cap'n?" Gibbs wondered as he eyed the vessel.  
"What do I suppose he's doing?" Jack repeated in a more surprised tone of voice. "How is here." He paused as he looked back through the telescope. "What does he want?" Strangely, the telescope appeared to be zoomed in rather far on Davy Jones' eye. Jack pulled the scope from his eye and flinched to see the sea creature like man standing right before him. "AH!"  
"I've come about the debt you have yet to pay _me_." Davy Jones' voice was serious and his words were plainly stated, answering Jack's question clearly. Step by step, Davy Jones paced closer to Jack.  
"Oh," he said, more high pitched then he'd expected. He cleared his throat before continuing in his usual deep voice. "That old debt, I'd nearly forgotten."  
"Only because you thought it'd ne'ver be pay'duh." Jones' final syllable made Jack flinch again, forcing his hand down on his telescope and sliding it shut with a click.  
"Well, I only thought that because you were dead." Worried that Davy Jones may have been offended by his remark, Jack tossed him a quick smile.  
"Thanks to you, Cap'tain, Jack, Sparrow, _the Dutchman's_ captain was re'leaved of his duties." Jones took a step and began to slowly pace around Jack. " _The Dutchman_ must always have a captain."  
"Aye," Jack agreed. "Couldn't say it better, mate." The Captain watched as Gibbs began to distance himself from Jones, obviously growing fearful of Jones' rising temper.  
Davy Jones stopped pacing leaned towards Jack, "Calypso sent me," he explained plainly, clearing a fraction of Jack's perplexity.  
"Ah," Jack said happily. "So you've come to be the next captain, then!"  
"No," Jones snapped. "There is another heir to _the Dutchman_."  
Jack gulped, hoping that Jones wouldn't say his name.  
"Henry Turner," As Davy Jones spoke, sea water sprayed from his mouth and landed on the deck. Slowly, Jones continued to pace around the Captain  
"Oh," Jack said in a disgusted fashion. "The little bleeder broke the trident, didn't he?"  
"But as for you," Jones said loudly and abruptly spun to face Jack. "The only reason you're not dead now is because _the Dutchman_ is Captainless, and when it does have a captain," Jones leaned more towards Jack, causing him to slope backwards with a loathe to be close to him. "You'll be dead before you have a second to escape."  
When Jones straightened, Jack exhaled in relief, but still wore a look of uncertainty. "Unless, Jones' muttered as he turned towards his ship.  
Jack perked up and smiled slightly. "Unless?"  
In a mysterious tone of voice, Davy Jones began his explanation. "You find me the Dead Man's Chest in two sunsets, and I shall allow you on _the Dutchman_ crew, to serve for an eternity."  
Jack's lips pursed when his hopes had fallen. "Why ask me?"  
"Because," Jones snapped. "The compass, it must be able to lead you to the chest." He treaded away from Jack and stepped towards the edge of _the Black Pearl_. "Oh," said Jones before he turned his head back to face Captain Sparrow. "Don't forget the key."

N 

The bright orange sun fell slowly behind the horizon, lighting the edge of the sea in a golden strip. The day was over, and the long night had begun. Henry started to wonder if his father had even the slightest notion where he was, and if he had set out to find him. He stood by the edge of _the Dutchman,_ almost trembling in fear from the atmosphere around him. He'd been on the ship before when he was small, and wanted to discover a way to break his father's curse that bound him to _the Flying Dutchman_ , but the ship then had a different sense when that his father was no longer captain.  
Something about the ship was dark and desolate. Henry didn't like it. Suddenly, a strange sound presented itself and stuck out among the rest. It drew Henry's attention to the area below the staircase leading up to the captain's cabin. Slowly, he turned from the edge of the ship and sauntered by the crew members. There he stood, in front of the staircase, where the sound was louder but muffled. It was a shaky moan of fear, that almost brought tears to Henry's eyes.  
He gathered all of his courage and stepped behind the staircase. There, sitting curled in a ball, was a thin man around his own age. His clothes were shredded immensely and stained with blood. His dreadfully thin arms were beaten and bruised. The man's pale eyes peered through his fingers that were pressed to his face. The sorry sound of his moaning had stopped, but his body still trembled where he sat.  
"Sir," Henry began in a sympathetic voice. "Are you alright."  
The man pulled his hands from his face, revealing his hollow cheeks and bloody nose. "Alright?" he questioned and stared into Henry's eyes. He shook his head in reply and rested his hands on his knees.  
"I'm afraid too," Henry admitted, trying to comfort him. "Are you part of Davy Jones' crew?"  
Sadly, the man dropped his head and nodded. "Aye," he said and finally stopping trembling.  
"Why?" Henry asked. "Why would you join if you're so afraid?"  
"I had no choice, you see." The man gulped before starting his story. "It was near into the night," he said, and took a deep breath. "We were sailing a ship called _the_ _Transcendence_ , a beautiful ship under the captain-ship of Ty Pritchett." The man couldn't help but smile. Henry could see the ship in that man's eyes as he spoke of it. "A storm was brewing ahead of us, but we weren't afraid. Captain Pritchett noticed something in the water beyond." He paused to shudder as the memories all came back.  
"A prow pierced through the waves, and came out," He turned to Henry with wide eyes and raised his voice. "Below the sea! The vessel was tremendous, with a prow like the mouth of a sharp toothed creature. Captain Pritchett turned to me and said, 'Pirates'. At first I was tickled that we'd be battling pirates, others like us." The man gulped and shook his head. "But then the ship pulled aside us, practically flying over the waves. On board was not an entire crew but one, single man standing on her deck, just staring at us through glowing eyes.  
"He was covered in tentacles and bore a claw for one of his hands. A big man, taller than our Captain Pritchett. He asked us if we feared the dark abyss of death. He told us to join his crew."  
"Why did you?" Henry wondered. "He was only one man against your entire crew."  
"No," the man said shakily. "He had something we didn't. A Leviathan. Bigger than our ship with tentacles that could stretch out across the entire sea. We had no choice."  
Henry dropped his gaze from the man and stared at the barnacle infested deck.  
"Why are you here?" the man asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Are you-"  
"Henry Turner," he replied.  
The man gasped. "The soon to be Captain." He forced himself onto his weak feet and took a step towards Henry. "You can save us all from this ill fate. Please, ," he begged. "Don't run this ship as," he gulped, stopping himself from saying the Captain's name. "He does."  
Henry had hoped that his father would find him before Jones made him Captain, and defeat Jones just as they did in the past, but something in the man's story prompted him to stay.  
"I'm Walt Vanderbilt," the man said as he reached out his hand.  
Henry took it gently, scared he may break and smiled. "It's a pleasure, Walt."

N

The sails of _the Dutchman_ flew high in the air and grew smaller and smaller within the second as they pulled Jack's enemy further away from _the Pearl_.  
"Jack," Gibbs shouted, almost breathlessly and startled his captain from his frozen phase.  
Jack blinked, but didn't take his dark gaze from _the Dutchman_. "Aye, ."  
"Just what do you plan to do about this..." He paused as he searched for the correct word. "Deal?"  
Jack exhaled before he finally took his eyes from _the Flying Dutchman_. "As the man stated, I must find the chest." Suddenly, he lifted his voice and shouted to the crew. "ON DECK YOU MANGY DOGS!"  
"But Jack," Gibbs protested. "Where will you look? You haven't the compass?"  
"Aye, Gibbs, the compass I have not," Jack replied as he watched his crew climb up through the hatch. "Half of you aloft to loosen the bloody gallants!" He exclaimed to them. "The rest of you, to the sweeps."  
"The sweeps?" Gibbs questioned him, which didn't sit well with the captain. "You must have some place in mind of you're sending men to the oars."  
Jack nodded and eyed the men climbing the ship's mast to do as he commanded. "Port Royal," Jack answered. "It's the only place I know to look. And we're in a hurry."  
Gibbs looked speechless at Jack's reply, but like he always did, he soon found another protest. "They're not going to just hand over the chest."  
"I know that, Gibbs," he told him, still refusing to turn and look at his first mate.  
"You're not making any sense, Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed in pure frustration. "It's something a man needs to ruin their sons life! They'll protect it best they can."  
"Aye!" Jack snapped and turned his head to Gibbs. "As would I if it was in my possession." He lowered his voice and took a step closer to Joshamee. "I know _exactly_ what I am doing, , with all confidence in my being. As should you be," He told him, giving him a tap on the front of his shoulder. "I am your captain, this is my ship, my problem, ey? Therefore the first mate does not question the actions of Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
Gibbs looked as though he was going to protest, but instead nodded and turned away, only to halt at the few men standing before them on main deck. They looked confused and rather perplexed at Jack and Gibbs' conversation. "Back to your stations!" He abruptly commanded, and stepped down from quarter deck.  
Suddenly, Jack noticed something in the distance, appearing just over the horizon. It was a ship, and a familiar one at that. _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ was approaching _the Black Pearl._

N

Elizabeth Turner pressed the palm of her hand to the cold glass of her window as she gazed out to the deep blue seawater beyond her. At the edge of the horizon, she imagined seeing a ship, with wide sails catching the wind and pulling the vessel farther out to adventure. A pirate's life was one that Elizabeth craved. Loyalty to the East India Trading company was in her blood, but the life of a pirate was in her heart. She blinked hard, pushing her frivolous thoughts to the very back of her mind.  
She turned from the window and sauntered back to her room, where her worries gathered around Will and her son. Sluggishly, she leaned her shoulder against the door frame and tried not to cry. All alone in her house she stood, silently waiting for the arrival of her husband. Tears filled her eyes when she caught sight of the tiny misplacement of a board that made up the wall. There was her secret, hidden in the house from all eyes.  
Just beyond the misplaced board was a chest. One she recovered in a grand adventure with Jack Sparrow, James Norrington and Will. Her life was an adventure after meeting Jack Sparrow, but now the excitement and danger seemed to have vanished. Slowly, Elizabeth pushed herself off the frame of the door when something unsettling caught her eye that was barely under the bed. She narrowed her gaze upon two small barnacles, hidden under the shadow of the side table.  
She tilted her head and curiously stepped towards the unexpected sight. It was just as she thought it was. Two small barnacles lying in a tiny puddle of water on the floor, clear as day. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. She clumsily spun around and laid her eyes on the spot in the hallway where the puddle of water used to sit. Right in front of Henry's room it was, and when she cleaned it shortly after Will left to find him, she'd noticed it smelled of the sea.  
"No," she breathed and looked back to the misplaced board on the wall. She threw herself down by it and pulled apart the wood. She settled her eyes on a dusty old chest sitting in the wall crevice. Afraid of what she might find, Elizabeth lifted both of her trembling hands and pulled the chest out from it's hiding place. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her ear to the lid of the chest.  
A grave, gentle pounding was coming from beneath the wood. Elizabeth pulled her head from it and heaved in a direful breath. Horrid thoughts entered her mind, knowing that Will's heart was still in the chest, barnacles where on the floor, and Henry was missing. Elizabeth only resulted in one conclusion.  
"Davy Jones."

N

Will held tight to the compass that Barbossa had left in his hand. Occasionally, he would pop open the lid and watch the small red arrow point straight ahead. Suddenly, a shout occurred in the crow's nest.  
"CAP'N! THERE BE A SHIP!"  
Quickly, Will and Barbossa rushed onto forecastle deck and stood against the rail. Before them was a blessed sight. _The Black Pearl_ sailed in the distance, being pulled by it's black sails and under the captain-ship of Jack Sparrow no doubt. Barbossa grinned widely and glared at Will. "There be my ship, dark as the day we strive towards."  
"What's that?" Will wondered, still gazing at the majestic _Black Pearl_.  
"Our diein' day, ," Barbossa explained. "The day worth livin' for."  
"Hm," Will grunted, unsure of what to say in response. "How shall we catch her?" He wondered. " _The Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."  
"Aye," said Barbossa. "And I know her like I know my own hand." He shook his head. "Else ways, Jack Sparrow has no need to run from us." Barbossa turned to his crew and shouted orders. "Drop her foresail!"  
In a rush to do as Captain said, the crew hurried across the deck and hauled at the fore brace. Will watched at _the Pearl_ started to get further away in the distance. "Barbossa!" Will shouted, and pointed to the black vessel beyond them. "They're using their oars."  
Barbossa squinted his yellow eyes and picked up the sweeps the stuck out on both sides of _the Pearl_."So it seems," Barbossa muttered mysteriously.  
"Has he seen us?" Will wondered as he attempted to see the faces of the men rushing across main deck.  
"If he did, he wouldn't have a reason to run from us," Barbossa replied and took his telescope from his pocket. "READY THE SWEEPS!" he shouted to his crew before peering through his scope. "Aye, it be Jack Sparrow." He handed Will the telescope to see for himself.  
Will noticed Jack on deck, flailing his arms in all directions as he commanded to his crew. Finally, _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ began to pick up the wind, increasing it's speed. "Why would he be sailing so fast?" Will said breathlessly. "Is Henry running from me?"  
"I dare not guess," Barbossa said as _the Pearl_ grew closer.  
"JACK!" Will shouted and began to wave his hands in the air. "JACK, IT'S ME! WILL TURNER!"  
He noticed the Captain freeze and turn his head to _the Revenge,_ finally spotting Will. For a brief moment he stared at him before lifting two fingers to his head and thrusting them forward in greeting.  
"He noticed us," he told Barbossa. "He should slow down now." But to Will's surprise, Captain Jack Sparrow went back to signaling to his crew until all sails were loose and flying. _The Pearl_ soon drifted into the fog. Will's shoulders dropped sadly. He lifted his hand that was still clutching Jack's compass. Slowly, he lifted the lid and watched as the arrow rested in the direction of what he wanted most. It was pointing no where near _the Pearl,_ it was much too far to the right. He lifted his eyes to Barbossa, who was still staring at the horizon with a look of much perplexity.  
"Barbossa, my son isn't on _the Black Pearl_ ," he explained. "He must still be on _the Dutchman_ and headed towards Tortuga no doubt."  
"Then we shall follow the point of that compass," Barbossa promised and turned towards his crew, preparing to step off forecastle deck.  
"Really?" Will questioned, sounding surprised at Barbossa's command. "But what about your monkey, treasure, _the Pearl_? You're willing to help me still?"  
Barbossa was slow to turn back around, but when he finally did, he beamed at Will, answering his question. "I can close my eyes and imagine the day I will once again stand behind the wheel of _the Pearl_ with Jack sitting on my left shoulder. I can feel the smooth wood as I think of it. Resting my hand on the soft wood knob, turning her prow onward to an endless horizon." Barbossa inhaled and closed his eyes, but only for a moment. "I can recall the day I was killed by that shot that Jack Sparrow had been saving for me. The shot that I gave him before we cast him on that god-forsaken island. The first feeling I'd felt after being neither living nor dead was coldness, consuming my soul and sending me to the ground. At that moment I thought I'd never bite into a crisp green apple again. But I was wrong, ."  
"I wanted revenge on Jack Sparrow that very day I was back on this earth, but I'd soon realized that our dying day, when all our curses are broken, is the day that's worth living for. And I told myself that when my time had once again come, it would be for something important. I wouldn't die in vain, because of my own greed, or a careless mistake, but for someone I truly cared for. My daughter's life was worth sinking down below the tide, being pulled by the current to the depth of the sea until I'd hit the bottom. But there, Mr. Turner, I waited for a death that would never occur. I'd attempted to leave with my mark left on this world but because of this undead sea it was all wiped away. This uncursed sea is the force that curses us, ," Barbossa said desperately. "You can stop us from this ill fate."  
"By finding my son?" Will questioned. "How does Henry have anything to do with this uncursed sea?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," Barbossa replied and lifted his eyes to the setting sun. "We'd best keep this fast pace." He lowered his head back to Will and set his cold gaze upon him. "Dead men do tell tales ," Barbossa told him. "With a weather eye you'll believe my words."

N

"NO!" Jack shouted as Gibbs' suggestion. "Don't stop, keep going!"  
"But it's Will!" the first mate protested.  
"Shut it!" Jack watched as _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ got farther anf farther from view. He wasn't going to stop. The sun was already setting for the first time. He had one night, and one more day left until the wrath of Davy Jones would be set upon him. There was no chance he was going to stop to say hello to old friends.  
Still, Jack had the stirring to turn around. Barbossa was board that ship, and he had Jack's compass in his possession, but the Captain didn't know what it would take to get it back at the moment.  
"Port Royal isn't far, Captain," Gibbs assured his when he noticed Jack staring at the sun as it fell behind the horizon.  
Jack nodded, but Gibbs reassuring words did not phase him. He'd been in messes with Davy Jones before, and there was always a way out of it, but this time, even if he did accomplish what Jones asked, there was still a cost he had to pay, which wasn't something he was too keen on doing.  
"What will you do Jack?" Gibbs wondered. "if you do find the chest, key and bring it to Jones?"  
Jack turned from the rail and adjusted his hat. "I don't know, Gibbs," Jack muttered and softened his gaze. "Perhaps another soul can go in my place."  
With a scoff, Gibbs shook his head. "You've already tried that, Jack. Jones won't except that again."  
"Maybe the Locker will be better than an eternity on that blasted ship." Even Jack was surprised to hear those words come from his mouth.

Gibbs gasped. "Jack! Givin' up?"  
"No, Gibbs," Jack replied and turned away from his first mate. "I'm choosing my own fate, simply selecting the proper choice."  
"But both choices leave you stranded!" Gibbs exclaimed.  
"Aye, Gibbs!" Jack shouted. "Other than the two I have, I see no third choice!"  
"There's always some other-"  
"You tell me, !" The Captain spat angrily. "Tell me the other way!"  
Gibbs was silent for a moment. His eyes searched the deck of _the Pearl_ as if somehow, the vessel contained an answer. "Kill Jones," he muttered.  
Jack grinned mockingly, "Splendid idea," His eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared as he raised his voice once again. "Kill a man who was brought back from the dead by a goddess! That'll BLOODY FIX EVERYTHING!" Jack dropped his head. "Why couldn't the only way be some other way?"  
"Don't be daft," Gibbs spat.  
"I'm not daft!" Jack shouted, as he tightened his muscles angrily. "But I was fool enough to name you my first mate!"  
Gibbs pursed his lips, but couldn't hols back. "I wonder who was fool enough to name you Captain!"  
Obviously utterly offended by Gibbs' remark, Jack rose up on his toes and clenched his teeth in pure anger. "You bloody piece of feculant-"  
"Who are you calling bloody?" Gibbs cut him off. "You unsightly demon who can't even speak right!"  
"I SPEAK PERFECTLY FINE! You filthy skin crawling maggot!" A crowd soon began to gather around the two.  
"You're a lousy Captain and sore shot!" Gibbs said, almost truthfully. "Everyone here wonders what's wrong with your arm when your in a sword fight!"  
Jack's eyes widened. "Well you.." Jack searched for something really filthy to say, but blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "You agonizing half alligator, half monkey animal thing that is a revolting cannibal even though there's no other animal of it's kind and does other really disgusting things!"  
Gibbs' reply was a perplexed mien and a confused tilt of his head. Silence spread over the deck. Jack stared back at him and soon grew bewildered at what he himself had meant.  
"Would you repeat that again?" questioned Ragetti, breaking the long silence.  
Jack held his eyes closed for for several moments before replying. "Not funny."  
Suddenly, the Captain noticed the docks of Port Royal, and they were coming quickly upon them. He jolted his front half backwards in shock. "GIBBS! THE FORESAIL!" Jack exclaimed.  
"BUT WHAT OF THE MAINSAIL!" Gibbs gasped when he too had noticed the Port.  
"GET BOTH THE BLOODY SAILS!" Immediately, the crew scurried from the positions around Gibbs and their captain, and began preparing _the Pearl_ to make berth. As the chaos continued on deck, Jack noticed an interesting sight bouncing upon the water. "Elizabeth?" he muttered under his breath when he'd noticed the woman, rowing out to sea dressed in a pirate like attire. His eyes widened in perplexity, but he soon narrowed his gaze when he noticed something sitting in the bottom of her small boat. Taking his telescope, Jack peered through the lens and examined the boat. As soon as he had identified the object, he slid his telescope shut with a snap and shoved it in the arms of his first mate. "Don't let that woman get away!" He exclaimed and rushed to the edge of _the Black Pearl_.  
"But what about the port!" Gibbs exclaimed, nervously eyeing the port that grew closer by the second. _The Black Pearl_ was at full speed, and headed straight to the docks.  
"CLUB-HAUL HER NORTH!" Jack exclaimed. "MOVE!"  
"I can't do that!" Gibbs snapped.  
Jack pursed his lips angrily, and clumsily ran up to quarter deck, pushing Gibbs out of his way. As soon as he reached the wheel, he began winding it, turning it completely several times. His turns grew harder with every spin. Finally, he let go. The wheel spun fleetly, turning _the Black Pearl_ 's starboard to Port Royal. Elizabeth and her small boat were directly in front of the ship's hull. Still at full speed, the vessel was headed straight for her.  
Jack glanced at Gibbs, who was still commanding the crew to raise the sails, then looked back at the sea ahead of them. Jack winced when he heard Elizabeth scream, and quickly turned the wheel. _The Pearl_ suddenly dropped the pace when the sails were raised and barely cleared Elizabeth from it's path as it pulled alongside her. Jack left the wheel and scurried down the stairs to the rail of the ship. He gripped to the rail and peered over the edge, seeing Elizabeth looking up at him. "OI!" Jack beamed.  
Elizabeth bore a wide smile and screeched in excitement "Jack!"  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your companionship, ?" As the Captain smiled, the bright sun put a vibrant gleam on one his gold teeth, making his smile seem all the more brighter.  
"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth questioned.  
Jack forcefully pulled his gaze from the dead man's chest and looked back at his crew, avoiding the question. "Hand me an oar, mates."  
Gibbs picked up and oar from alongside the ship's deck and handed it to his Captain. Taking the oar by the very edge, Jack lowered it into Elizabeth's boat and pulled her to the ladder so she could easily climb it. "There you are, luv," Jack said and grinned happily at her.  
Elizabeth nodded and picked up the chest, handing it to Gibbs before climbing aboard. "Jack, I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am to see you." Abruptly, she threw her arms him and hugged him tightly. Jack didn't take his eyes from the chest until Elizabeth broke from the hug.  
"May I ask what it is you were doing in that small boat?" Jack questioned.  
Elizabeth's joyful countenance changed drastically as he eyes filled with worry. "It's Will, and Henry," she answered. "I'm afraid that Jones is back. I still don't know how but.."  
Jack stopped her from her search for words and tilted his head sympathetically. "Aye, luv," he replied. "I regret to inform you that Davy Jones has returned by the undertaking of Calypso."  
"How do you know?" She wondered, growing curious and hopeful. "have you seen Henry?"  
"Henry?" Jack muttered and dropped his eyes to the deck beside him, as if he was clueless to what Elizabeth meant. "I don't see what your son has to do with any of this," clearing suspicion from himself, Jack grinned.  
"Davy Jones took him, Jack," She explained. " _The Dutchman_ needs a Captain."  
Jack leaned back and gave her a forward expression. "How do you know all this?"  
"None of that matters!" the girl protested, not answering Jack's question. She dropped her head, still clutching Jack's arms, she looked as though she was going to cry. "I couldn't take it again, Jack," she whimpered. "My husband and now my son..." he words trailed off into muffled sobbing."  
Taking one of his arms from her grasp, Jack pinched her chin in two fingers and lifted her face. "What if there was a way to stop Jones?"  
Elizabeth blinked away her tears and sniffled one last time. "Is there, Jack?" She wondered desperately, putting all her faith in the Captain. "Do you know of a way?"  
Jack pursed his lips forward and let his eyes wonder as if he was thinking. "My compass," he mumbled and stared into Elizabeth's teary eyes once again. "Can find your son."  
Elizabeth opened her mouth and inhaled, ready to burst out with excitement, but Jack stopped her.  
"Where is the key?" From the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Gibbs stir. He must have known what Jack was planning on doing.  
"The key?" Elizabeth appeared to be puzzled.  
"The dead man's chest, where is it?" the captain explained, hurrying Elizabeth for an answer.  
She looked as though she was going to cry again as she remembered her husband. "Will has it, he's gone to Tortuga."  
Jack nodded, "What if, we sailed to Tortuga, got William, obtained my compass and followed it's point to your son?"  
"Obtain?" She questioned him suspiciously. "What do you mean? Don't you have it?"  
"It's in the hands of another, but, as it were, it's not terribly hard to get it back, ey?" he said to her.  
"How will we get Henry back from Jones?" Elizabeth spoke desperately, as if she was loosing hope.  
"All one needs," Jack began seductively, making Elizabeth smile. "is the proper leverage."

N

Night fell upon the Caribbean and stars filled the sky. The moonlight shone on the horizon, guiding _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ through the sea. Other than the sound of the water rushing past them, there was silence on the deck. With most of the crew in the hold below deck, Will stood on forecastle deck alone, Barbossa being behind the wheel, steadying the sail. Ever so often, Will would glance down at the compass in his hand, wondering where it would lead, and if his son was safe.  
A thick fog began to coat the sea, hovering over the crests of the waves and misting the deck of _the Revenge_. Will's senses told him to be wary. He straightened and scanned the perimeter, looking out for any sign of personage. A mystic aura spread over the area, making Will alert to anything. Then, as he thought might soon occur, a dark orb faded into view, blurred by the fog. Will squinted his eyes and leaned forward, hoping to get a better view, but still the object was only a shadow.  
"Barbossa!" Will whispered, and gestured to the Captain without taking his eyes from the object of darkness.  
A moment later, Hector Barbossa arrived at his side. Will didn't have to speak, Barbossa saw it too. "A ship perhaps," the Captain muttered, obviously keeping his voice low.  
"Or an island of some sort," Will suggested. Strangely, instead of getting larger all together, the black shadow widened, and was soon made out to be a ship. It was still a blur, but the sails appeared to be more clear than the rest of the vessel.  
"She's gettin' closer, ," Barbossa stated and put his gaze on Jack's compass. "To where is your compass pointing now?"  
Will looked down and studied the dial. He trailed his eyes from the arrow's point to the sea. The ship was headed in a diagonal direction, getting closer all the while traveling more to the south. As the mysterious vessel moved, so did the compass. "That's it!" Will exclaimed, recognizing the prow that was designed to look like the mouth of an animal, covered in sharp teeth.  
"Quiet yourself," Barbossa commanded softly. "If your son left, I'm sure he wouldn't want to be coming back."  
Will nodded, understanding Barbossa's point. "What should we do?"  
"She seems to be gettin' closer," The Captain began, plotting their technique. "I suppose if your son doesn't know you're on board, he won't bother to avoid us."  
"Do you think he's alone?" Will wondered, still eying the ship.  
Barbossa shook his head. "Small boy like him couldn't sail _the Dutchman_ on his own. I expect he's rallied a crew."  
"Perhaps you can steer her towards him," he suggested, referring to _the Revenge_. "Indiscreetly."  
"Get the others." Barbossa turned towards quarter deck to take the wheel.

"The others?" Will questioned. "You think we'll have to fight Henry?"  
Barbossa didn't answer, he only narrowed his eyes at Will for a moment and turned towards quarter deck to take the wheel. Forcing himself to take his eyes from _the Flying Dutchman_ , Will sauntered onto main deck and stepped a few paces down the hatch before calling out. "All hands needed on deck!" He exclaimed. "No time to tarry!" Immediately, movement was made in the hold. "Stay silent," Will commanded to them, and climbed out of the hatch. When he stood at the rail, he noticed _the Dutchman_ getting closer.  
Behind him he could hear the movement of the men climbing from the hatch and joining him at the rail. Strangely to Will, it appeared that _the Dutchman_ was headed straight towards them. Did Henry know Will was aboard _the Queen Anne's Revenge_? Perhaps he was looking for a crew.  
"Make ready the guns!" Barbossa commanded. "We may not need them, but I say we prepare for battle."  
"BARBOSSA!" Will snapped from the rail. "We're not going to fire at my son!"  
"It's not you're son that I aim to shoot, ," Barbossa explained mysteriously, and spun the wheel to his left.  
A heavy wind blew in from the east, making it hard for Will to hear the Captain. "WHO?" he questioned. "BARBOSSA, WHO IS ON THAT SHIP?" Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky, covering the vibrant moonlight from the sea and leaving only the light of the lamps to guide them. More worried about other things, Will pushed aside wanting an answer to his questions and looked back to the deck of _the Dutchman_ , which was getting surpassingly close.  
With a swift turn of the wheel, Barbossa maneuvered a club haul to pull alongside _the Flying Dutchman_. Will's eyes darted across the deck, searching for his son, but his eyes became fogged with a sudden downpour from the storm clouds above them. "HENRY!" Will shouted with all his breath. Chaos rushed over the sea as shouts and calls from sailors rang out loudly in Will's ears. His son wouldn't be able to hear him no matter how loud he called to him.  
Will's eyes widened when a grapnel was hauled to _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ and shot into the wood with a 'thunk'. Not a moment later, a pirate swooped across the sea and landed on the deck of _the Revenge_. He was followed by several more grapnels that soon carried more pirates across the water. Will gripped to the handle of his sword and stared into the eyes of the drenched man before him. He looked weak and helpless, but obviously was ready to fight.  
Will slid his blade from it's sheath and slashed it upon the sword of his enemy. His foe scratched his sword into Will's as he pulled it from it's locked in position. With another strike, the two blades clashed together. Suddenly, Will lifted his arm, also raising his enemy's blade and and jerked his sword downward, slicing through the pirates abdomen and sending him to the deck. In a swift turn Will spun around and thrusted his blade into the back of another sailor, catching him completely off guard.  
The man shouted out in terror as Will pulled his sword from his flesh, flinging his deep red blood across the deck. He spotted another man approaching him from the corner of his eye. Will extended his sword and with one solid strike, hit the man in the waist and dropped him into his won blood. Will brushed a lock of his dripping wet hair from his eyes as another pirate came in front of him. His first hit was stopped by his foe's blade. Will could feel the strength in pirates arm as he slid his sword from Will's. Taking another swing, Will and the other pirate's swords clanged together.  
Summoning all his power, Will threw three solid swings at the man, finally piercing his heart and sending him to his death. As he gathered his balance, Will could make out footsteps shuffling towards him from behind, quickly, he spun around and slashed his blade upon his enemy. The other man's hand gripped tightly to the handle of his sword and pushed against Will's with incredible strength. Finally, Will had met his match in power. But telling by the way the pirate hit him, he wasn't at all polished.  
Still pressing forward on his foe's blade, Will lifted his gaze to look into the eyes of his enemy. Omidst the clashing and shouting surrounding them, Will's mind went blank. At that moment he stared into the bright young eyes of his son. Will's arms weakened as he dropped his sword to his side. "Henry," he muttered and grasped his son in his tired, shaking arms.  
"Father," Henry too was breathless as he tightly gripped to his father. "I knew you would find me, I told them."  
Taking Henry by his shoulders, Will pushed him back and extended his arms to get an honest look into his eyes. "What do you mean?" Will's tone was concerned as he searched his son for answers. "Find you? Them? Didn't you run away, son?"  
Henry shook his head, "Father, no-"  
"ARGE!" Behind Henry, approached a husky man, swinging his cutlass backwards and preparing to strike.  
Like a reflex, Will scooped up his sword and sliced the man from his lower abdomen up to his chin in one swift move, then looked back to Henry. "Henry, tell me what happened?" he questioned.  
Henry's eyes widened, "Father, behind you!"  
Will spun around and immediately clashed his blade into a surprising sight. His sword hit a claw that resembled a crabs, wet from downpour. Without first lifting his head, Will lowered his sword and stared at a slimy beard of revolting tentacles, squirming around each other in the most disturbing manner. The chaos around them died down into complete silence, and Will finally lifted his eyes to stare into the face of Davy Jones.  
The man's oblique eyes stared down at Will as he titled his head slightly, to more easily slip his pipe between his lips. The entire crowd around them remained silent, ready to hear what their captain had to say. Finally, the rain began to lessen into a sprinkle. Will straightened, and had ridden his body of his fear. Without reluctance, Will stared into his mysteriously partially closed eyes and gave him a slow nod. "Jones," he acknowledged politely.  
Davy Jones sucked in a deep puff of his pipe and pulled it from his mouth. Letting smoke slip from his lips as he spoke. "Cap'tain Turner,"  
Will stabbed his sword into the deck and leaned slightly to one side, showing Jones he wasn't uncomfortable. "What business have you with my son?"  
"Your son'uh," Jones began and took another inhale on his pipe and leaned forward. "Is the new cap'tain of your ship." he snapped.  
Fairly disturbed by Jones' reply, Will once again straightened, ready to blow up on him, but he softened his gaze and calmed himself before continuing. "Why?" he questioned, and managed a rather small grin.  
"Be'cause," Jones spat. "There must always be a captain."  
"Yes, but not my son," Will protested and finally began to raise his voice. "He's just a boy, you can't do that."  
"The lad chose his own fate, Captain Turner," Davy Jones explained, with good reason. "When he broke that trident and freed you from unfavorable curse, he put the ill fate upon himself, didn't you, ?"  
"Mr." Will repeated. "He's not captain yet."  
"No," Jones snapped and suddenly wore a curious look about him. "Tell me, where is the chest?"  
"The chest?" Will's tone was curious, but a moment later he understood, clearing his own perplexity. "Hidden."  
"Hidden?" Jones' questioned in an inquisitive manner. "Where is it hidden?"  
"A place were you'll never find it," Will replied and glared at Barbossa, who was making his way towards them.  
"What about the key?" Barbossa questioned with a grin on his aging face. "Where is the key, ?"  
Will's eyes widened at Hector Barbossa's question, but he flinched when Jones spun back around to face him, once again returning to a blank expression. "Do-tell-Mr.-Turner"  
Will was silent as he stared into the narrow eyes of Davy Jones. With one look into the man's gaze and you could see straight into his cruel, heartless soul. Then, Jones leaned back away from Will. Silently, he commanded his crew to their next move by jerking his head towards Will. "Get the key."  
Before Will had the chance to grab his sword, several men swarmed around him, taking his arms while another yanked the string from around his neck. The pirate outstretched his arm and grinned madly at the rusty key tied to the end. Will pulled his arms from the enemies' grasps, and watched as Davy Jones took the key in his tentacled hand. With an evil gleam in his eye, Jones slipped the key safely under his beard of tentacles and looked to his crew. "Let's see Jack Sparrow get out of this one, lads," he laughed.  
"Jack Sparrow?" Will snapped curiously. "What does he have to do with this?"  
Jones scoffed, jerking his body and flinging his beard. "I suggest you make sure that whomever is guarding that chest does a good job of it, ," He told him through his laughter. "Whoever find it is sure to try and take it." Jones' crew joined in, chuckling at something that Will still didn't understand. Davy Jones turned to his crew. "Back to _the Dutchman_ , don't forget the boy."  
"Jack Sparrow's looking for the chest?" He questioned, finally catching on.  
"Aye," Jones replied. "Destined to find it too."  
Patiently, Will waited till almost every one of Jones' sailors were back on _the Dutchman_ before speaking. "Not without this," Will said, and lifted Jack's compass by the leather string, holding it up to Jones.  
Davy Jones turned and narrowed his eyes upon the small object, obviously shocked that it wasn't in Jack Sparrow's possession. As men on _the Dutchman_ prepared to swing back to _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ , Barbossa commanded to his crew to ready their pistols. At that moment Will grew suspicious as to who's side Barbossa was on.  
"What is it you want, ?" Jones questioned, growing interested in Will's words.  
"My son." Will's answer was to be expected by Jones, but something told him his plan wasn't going to work.  
"No," Jones replied. "You'll not have back your son."  
"Then take me with you," Will suggested. "Then, you can use the compass to find the chest."  
"I might just accept that offer," Jones' replied.  
Throwing a glance at Barbossa, Will nodded. He understood that Barbossa was on his own side, and obviously wanted a Captain for _the Flying Dutchman_. Will knew at that moment that Barbossa couldn't be trusted.  
Barbossa grinned evilly at Will as he left onto _the Dutchman_. "By your leave, ."

N

The black sails of _the Pearl_ carried the dark vessel at full speed to Tortuga, attempting to make it to their destination before nightfall. With the sun nearly risen in the gray colored sky, Jack Sparrow pressed forward with all haste. Silently, the Captain stood by the rail of his ship, looking out at the horizon when the final sunset would fall. His eyes felt weak and heavy, and the ship bore the absence of his smile.  
Hearing light footsteps come up beside him, Jack glanced at Elizabeth, and turned back to sea.  
"Jack?" she questioned in a worried tone. "What is it?"  
Lifting his chin to avoid her gaze, the captain continued to stare. Jack attempted a smile, but he knew Elizabeth could tell it was forced. "Nothing, luv."  
"Really," she pleaded and leaned against the rail, trying to catch his eye. "What's bothering you?"  
Jack didn't answer her, but he knew that somehow, the truth would have to come out.  
"It's Jones, isn't it?" Elizabeth gave up on eye contact and too stared out to sea. "He want's something from you," she stated.  
Jack adjusted himself to lean on his other leg, growing uncomfortable with Elizabeth's questions.  
"Why did you come to Port Royal in the first place?" She pondered, and once again tried to get him to look as her. "Jack," Finally, giving him a gentle swat with the back of her hand, he turned his deep brown eyes to hers. "Answer me."  
"I need the chest, luv," he admitted, and turned his front to face her. "It's the only way Jones' will keep from throwing me in his locker."  
She kept a collected tone and expression. "We're not going to Tortuga. Are we?"  
Resting his forearm on the rail, Jack replied, "Aye."  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to question him, but instead answered herself. She relaxed and scanned the horizon line once again. "We are, because Will has the key."  
Jack pushed himself up and turned back to the rail. He lifted his chin, pretending he didn't hear what she said, but Elizabeth knew he heard her. He felt guilt and he knew he was showing it.  
"How can you do this," She wondered through clenthced teeth. Jack could tell by the sound of her voice that a massive lump was swelling in her thoat. She gulped and dropped her eyes to her hands, fiddling with her fingers and trying not to cry. "You're going to use me, and Will, and my son, all for you bloody own life!" She shouted, finally giving in to her anger. She lifted her head and stared at Jack's eyes best she could with him looking away from her. "Every so often you have me believing you're a good man, but really you're just a FILTHY, SELFISH, PIRATE!"  
Jack gulped and lowered his chin, preparing to turn back to Elizabeth. "You're right," he blurted. "but I'm doing the best I bloody can. His tone quieted as he stared directly into her glistening, tear filled eyes. "I am a pirate, but I will do my best to disentangle myself," he paused before continuing, "Your son, and dear William from imminence that was a result of breaking that confounded trident."  
Elizabeth's barrier was about to break. Jack supposed it was the sudden change in her emotions as tears soon ran down her cheeks. She forced herself to turn from him so he couldn't see her crying. Gently, Jack extended his hand to her forearm, making her look back up at him. "It's a feculent mess we're in, luv," he told her truthfully.  
"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth blurted suddenly. "You are a good man," she managed a grin at her thoughts. "but a pirate all the same."  
Growing abashed, Jack pulled his hand from her and turned away again.  
"I shouldn't have said that." Hoping her apology was sincere, she lifted her hand to his shoulder, and hugged his arm with the other. "Thank you, Jack," she breathed and left him alone by the rail. Slowly, Jack turned his head to watch her walk off, then stared back out at sea.

N

The brig was silent and lonesome. The sound of a water droplet cascading into a puddle only added to the loneliness, but thankfully, Henry now had his father.  
The boy stood near the edge of the cell, gripping to one of the bars and leaning his head against another. "Father," Henry began in a questionable manner. "What do you plan on doing on _the Dutchman_."  
"To be honest, Henry, I have no plans," Will admitted as he leaned against the edge of the ship.  
"Then why did you come?" He turned around to face him, curious to hear his answer.  
Will lifted his head from his hands. "I didn't want to have to find you again."  
"What makes you think I want finding?" Henry questioned him, causing his father to stand.  
"Henry," he breathed in shock. "Moments ago you seemed to hate this blasted ship," Will snapped. "What's got into you?"  
Turning back to rest his head, Henry sighed. "Seeing these men," he replied. Then turned back to Will, raising his voice. "To some of them, I'm there only hope!"  
"But Henry!" Will exclaimed. "You're going to throw your life away to become someone who takes dying men to their doom?!" he shouted angrily. "WHY HENRY?"  
"Because!" the boy replied loudly. "It something that has to be done and I believe that I can do it right."  
Will calmed himself, but was obviously hurt by Henry's remark. "You're saying that I didn't."  
"No," Henry replied, not intending his words to come out the way they did. "You had to to survive, your heart just wasn't in it."  
"NO!" Will agreed, "It wasn't, MY HEART WAS IN A CHEST!" Will exhaled and collected his wits before continuing. Tightly he closed his eyes and spoke. "How could my heart be in it when it's locked away, torn from me?" Opening his eyes, he narrowed them at his son. "You have no idea how that feels."  
"I don't," Henry replied. "But I do know what it's like to grow up without a father."  
Will almost wasn't going to reply to that, but he forced himself to. "MY father," he paused. "Left me and my mother, only to be cursed, unable to die and strapped to cannon that would fall down to the depth of the sea. There he was." Will explained. "All because of a careless mistake to go pirating, his only hope to escape that ill fate was to swear an oath with Jones, bounding him to this blasted ship for 100 years until he was helpless and unable to escape." He scanned the area around them, examining the sea swallowed walls. "Trapped," he muttered. "Trapped here to be drained of life, though unable to die."  
Henry then regretted his words  
"My father would have become just another lifeless victim of this ship Henry," Will continued. "If it wasn't for me. And so would I have it wasn't for you." He forced back his emotions as he remembered that small boy standing on the deck of his ship, begging to stay. "I don't want that life for you, my son." Will dropped his head, hoping that maybe he could change his son's thoughts.  
"Sometimes," Henry began in a shaky voice. "We have to look at more than just ourselves, and how to save out own lives."  
Will lifted his eyes to look once again upon his son.  
"That's the thing about pirates, see?" He questioned. "They're selfish and so self centered. Maybe it will ruin my life, but no more than it would ruin the lives of those who slave under the captain-ship of Davy Jones."  
Will then understood what his son wanted.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure I care about damning my self to this ship," he told him. "If I don't follow through with the task I'm given, It'll my choice. I think I can do it."  
Almost broken-hearted, Will turned away from Henry. "Please, at least think about it," he muttered.  
Henry nodded. "I will."

N

Thick, gray clouds rolled across the sky, blocking the vibrant sun from view and placing a shadow over the deck of _the Black Pearl_. A wet mist was carried in the air, dampening the crew and creating a sheen on the dark wood. Joshamee Gibbs looked to sky, observing the clouds and shook his head. "They'll be storm," Gibbs stated once his Captain joined him on quarter deck.  
Jack too lifted his head and nodded. "Aye, but it won't slow us," the Captain replied.  
"Cap'n," Gibbs began in a worried tone. "Those men have been at the oars for hours now, shouldn't we let them have a rest."  
Reluctantly, Jack nodded, knowing the sun was still high above them, though it was hidden behind storm clouds. "We won't need the oars."  
Without delay, Gibbs stepped down quarter deck and sunk below the hatch. Quietly, Jack hummed, trying to push all thoughts of sunset out of his mind, but his song was disturbed when Elizabeth appeared on quarter deck. Avoiding her gaze, Jack stared forward, placing his hand on the wheel and steadying the sail. Without saying a word, Elizabeth joined him at his side, staring down the prow of _the Black Pearl_.  
"We're nearly there," Jack said, breaking the silence.  
Elizabeth nodded. "All I can do is hope Will and Henry are there."  
"Most likely, they will," the captain replied and glanced as her, smiling as he did so. "And if they're not, my compass can find them."  
"I always knew I could count on you, Jack," Elizabeth grinned and took a step closer to him.  
"Always?" he repeated and took his hand from the wheel. "I doubt that."  
Elizabeth stepped around to the front of the wheel to face him. "Why?"  
Jack's lips were tightly knit, looking as if he had to think very hard to answer her. "I don't know, maybe because you've shown so much doubt in me in the past, I've lied to you, you...killed me." He pulled his gaze from the sea to look at her. "Or, 'tried' to, but it didn't work."  
"Jack," Elizabeth snapped shockingly as Jack looked back to sea.  
"Hm."  
"You're not still angry at me," she stated. "Or are you?"  
"Never was, luv," the Captain beamed gaily.  
"You were too!" Elizabeth shouted. "When we came to fetch you from Jones' Locker, you'd hardy look at me."  
"You just weren't a sight to see, that's all," Jack replied.  
"Honestly," Elizabeth breathed. "Men are so-"  
"Levelheaded?"  
"No," Elizabeth snapped. "Dimwitted."  
"If we're so dimwitted," Jack started, finally tearing his gaze from the sea. "Then why are you traveling across the seven seas to save two of them?"  
Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Well," she began and dropped her head to the deck. "They're things other than dimwitted."  
Jack widened his eyes. "What might those things be, luv?" Jack lowered his chin and looked up at her curiously.  
"Well," Slowly, Elizabeth lifted her head from the deck and stared into Jack's dark brown eyes. "They can be charming."  
With a gentle smile off to one side, Jack questioned Elizabeth. "How can they be charming, I'd like to know."  
Elizabeth took a step, slowly making her way around the wheel. "They can be handsome, I suppose."  
"Mm hm," Jack grunted in a low tone, encouraging her to continue.  
Getting closer to him, Elizabeth put her hand on the wheel. "Their eyes," she breathed.  
Jack turned his head slowly, looking down on the woman beside him.  
"They have this," she paused, trying to describe it. "Soft, gentle gaze that just..." she leaned closer to Jack. "...pulls you in." Elizabeth didn't take her eyes from Jack's as she very slowly moved closer to him.  
"HOOOOOOOOYYY!" a loud voice exclaimed from the crow's nest. "MAN OVER BOARD!"  
Elizabeth jolted away from Jack, and the Captain sauntered down the stairs. He stood by the rail beside and examined the sea. There, floating among the waves, was a man. He was sprawled out like a starfish, face up in the water. "HAUL HIM A LINE!" Gibbs commanded and watched as Ragetti readied some rope. Quickly, he swung the rope and tossed it out to sea, only to bounce of the man's stomach and fall into the water.  
"GET A GRAPNEL ON THAT LINE!" Gibbs shouted.  
When the first mate's command was heard, Ragetti nodded and tied a sharpened grapnel on the end of the rope. He flung back his arm and threw the rope forward. The metal grapnel flew high in the air, then cascaded down and punctured into the man's stomach, making a loud sound for all the crew to hear.  
"REAL 'IM IN!" yelled the first mate.  
The crew crowded around the line and began pulling it, one tug at a time until the man drifted alongside the ship. "Move," Gibbs commanded as he pushed his way by the men. Jack stood by the rail, watching in shock what his dimwitted crew had done.  
"You're right," Jack mumbled to Elizabeth, who was standing closely beside him. "They are dimwits, aren't they?"  
Elizabeth only nodded, speechless as the first mate hauled the injured man onto the deck of _the Pearl_. "HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Gibbs exclaimed as he yanked the grapnel out of the man, pulling something else out along with it. "What should we do?" Gibbs asked, looking up at Jack desperately.  
Jack winced at the awful sight. "You should have asked me that a long time ago, mate."  
"Ah," Gibbs huffed and looked back to the man. "You're no help."  
Jack glanced at Elizabeth, who shrugged.  
"Perhaps we should toss him overboard," Ragetti suggested.  
Sadly, Gibbs nodded. "Aye, salt water be best for his wounds."  
"Say, that's a funny lookin' wound ain't it, Cap'n?" Ragetti asked, pointing to the man.  
"Aye," Jack said, with a shocked expression still frozen on his face.  
"Wonder how he got it," Ragetti said, resting his elbow on his hand and pinching his chin with his fingers.  
"Yes, I wonder," Jack mumbled  
Gibbs took the man under the arms and hauled him towards the rail. He pushed him over and watched as he plummeted into the sea. "Shame," Gibbs said sadly. "If only we'd of gotten to him sooner."

N

The sudden stomping came from the opening of the brig. Will and Henry turned their heads to see Davy Jones, appearing from above deck as he rushed down the stairs. "Will Turner, this blasted compass does not work."  
"Of course it does," Will replied. "I've seen it work, it lead me to my son."  
"All lies and figments of the imagination," Jones' spat in frustration. "The thing's no more sane that Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"Let me see it," Will commanded as he extending his hand, palm up, through the bars.  
Davy Jones was reluctant to move, but finally, he dropped the slimy compass into Will's hand and looked away impatiently.  
Will pulled his hand back in the cell and opened the lid. Carefully he focused on the thing he wanted most an watched as the dial struggled to find it. Finally, it stopped. Jones turned his head and widened his eyes. "How..."  
"You have to know what you want," Will told him.  
"I do know what I want!" Jones spat.  
"What is it?" Will questioned. "I know it's not the chest."  
"Of course it is," Jones avoided Will's gaze.  
"No," Will breathed softly, shaking his head. "It's her," he stated. "Calypso."  
Jones pursed his lips and jerked his head so he stared straight into Will's eyes. "Darn Calypso."  
"You don't mean that," Will spat.  
Jones was once again silent.  
"I'll find it," Will assured him. "Use me."  
"You don't want that chest!" Jones argued. "You only want-"  
"My son does," Will cut him off and slowly handed the compass to Henry.  
Henry's eyes grew wide at his father statement.  
"Try him," Will said. "What's the worst it could do? You're not making any progress now."  
Jones looked as if he was going to burst, but instead he inhaled a deep breath and opened the door to the brig, letting both Henry and Will out. Will was surprised at Davy Jones' behavior. He seemed less cruel and heartless, but Will decided he wouldn't stay that way for long. He most likely was only weak because he needed to ask his prisoners for help.  
The two of them followed Jones up to the main deck, where he turned around and stared at Henry. Getting the message to move quickly, Henry popped open the lid of the compass. He wasn't even thinking of what he wanted as he watched the arrow leap from left to right, until it finally settled. Henry lifted his shaky arm as he watched his father stare at him. "That way," Henry muttered nervously and pointed south.  
Davy Jones' eyes narrowed as he snatched the compass from his hand and swiftly turned away from Henry and his father. A wave of releif fell over Henry, for he knew he wasn't going to die yet.

N

In the distance, the docks of Port Royal bustled with sailors and boats, all swarming around the port with some task at hand. Voices were muffled as negotiations and plans were made, but soon, every voice was silent when a small boat rowed to the port, carrying three pirate like men. Hector Barbossa stood up from his longboat and stepped onto the dock with his good leg, bringing his wooden peg up a moment later.  
Several eyes dropped to his feet, presuming his pirate like nature. Managing a grin, Barbossa glared at the man closest to him, supposedly taking money for tying up boats. "I'll just be visiting an old friend, no need to appear so daft."  
The man gulped and lifted his hands to adjust his white wig. "It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock."  
"As you can see, sir, my boat is no more tied to the dock than you are," The Captain laughed.  
"Well," the man stuttered. "I need to know your name at least."  
Barbossa put on another joyful smile. "Hector Turner, brother of Mister William Turner."  
"Senior?" the man questioned.  
Barbossa nodded. "Aye."  
The man raised his brow and scribbled something down in his log book. "Welcome to Port Royal Mister Turner."  
Barbossa gave him another polite nod. "If it's no fuss, would be kind enough to tell me where the Turner's live?"  
"Just beyond the docks, it's about two homes down to your left." the man replied and closed his book.  
"Much obliged." Barbossa followed the man's directions until her arrived at a small door beside a window, that was covered by a curtain inside. Captain Barbossa lifted his fist to the door and knocked. The action seemed somewhat strange for him, he'd never done his business by going to someone's home.  
Suddenly, the door opened. Bootstrap Bill Turner stood before Barbossa. Perplexity was written on his face. "Barbossa?" he questioned.  
"It's been a while, ." The Captain smiled and attempted to see inside. "Would your son happen to be in?  
"No," Bootstrap shook his head. "Went out to find Henry."  
Barbossa smiled, already knowing the answer. "What of ?"  
"Gone too," he replied. "Both of them. William's gone to Tortuga, Elizabeth most likely went to Tortuga looking for him." Slightly, he cocked his head. "Why?"  
"Just why did go off to find her husband?" The Captain wondered, ignoring Bootstrap's question.  
"She found out Jones' is alive," explained Bootstrap. "Had to stop William from running into him, and to show him his heart was still in the chest."  
"Elizabeth took the chest?" Barbossa asked almost to himself. "And you say she's gone to Tortuga?"  
"Aye," Bootstrap nodded. "Is there more trouble?"  
"No," Barbossa grinned. "Don't worry . You're family is in the best of hands."

N

"Jack," Barbossa said, drawing out the Captain's name pleasurably. "I haven't seen you since the day the trident was broken.  
The thoughts of Hector Barbossa standing on the deck of _the Black Pearl_ once again made Jack shudder. "Aye," he said, trying to remain joyful. "I am..." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, summoning his courage. "Delighted to receive your company once again." Captain Sparrow smiled, remembering his plan.  
"I suppose you still have my monkey," Barbossa said, bringing up Jack's barter.  
"I do," Jack replied and motioned to Cotton, signaling him to bring Jack the monkey to the Captain's shoulder.  
Barbossa watched in shock as he precious monkey sat calmly on Jack's shoulder, hardly excited to see his father. "Jack?" Barbossa questioned. "You want to come home, don't ya'?" To his surprise, Jack the monkey shook his head.  
In pure delight, Jack smiled. The hours of training the blasted monkey had paid off. "I suppose you want him back," Jack stated.  
Barbossa attempted to not look eager, but his endeavor didn't surpass. "Aye," he blurted without delay.  
"Then I'm inclined to offer you a trade," Jack said as he avioded Hector's gaze.  
"What is it you seek, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa questioned, not taking his eyes from his monkey.  
"My..." Jack's words trailed off as he noticed the bright orange light of the sun, making it's way to the horizon. "...compass," he finished, looking back to Barbossa, now in a desperate hurry.  
"Your compass for Jack?" Barbossa reiterated.  
"Aye," Jack said, raising voice slightly, trying to hurry the other Captain along.  
Barbossa nodded, agreeing to the offer. Jack sighed happily as the monkey jumped down from his shoulder and hopped onto Barbossa's. Hector reached into his coat pocket, coming out with an empty hand. Barbossa shrugged. "I don't have it."  
"Of course you have it!" Jack snapped. "You had it when you died, where is it?"  
"William Turner has it," Barbossa stated in a firm tone.  
"Will?" Elizabeth questioned as she pushed her way out of her hiding place behind Gibbs. "You've seen him?"  
Barbossa ignored the girl's question and stared out to sea.  
"Tell me where Will is!" Elizabeth shouted.  
"He's on _the Flying Dutchman_ ," Barbossa explained.  
Elizabeth's jaw dropped at his words.  
"See, luv?" Jack questioned. "Dear William has found your son, now there's nothing to-"  
"No!" Elizabeth protested. "We need to find them!"  
Moving rather slow, Barbossa turned away from Jack, preparing to board _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ , but then an idea presented itself to Jack. "Hector," Jack said, stopping Barbossa. "Suppose there was another barter I'd be willing to make."  
Barbossa's brow raised as he turned around and took another step towards Jack. "What kind of barter is it you plan on making?"  
"Ships," Jack said reluctantly. "I want to barter your ship."  
" _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ for _the Black Pearl_?" Barbossa voice told Jack that he was absolutely flabbergasted.  
Jack didn't want to say it, but he forced it from his lips. "Aye." Outstretching his hand, Jack smiled. "Do we have an accord?"  
To Jack's surprised, Barbossa took some time to contemplate the offer. " _The Black Pearl_ and the Dead Man's Chest for _the Queen Anne's Revenge_."  
Jack's eyes widened as he jolted his front half backward, pulling back his hand to his chest. "I want my monkey back," He mumbled.  
"I know there's more reason in the barter than an interest in _the Revenge_ ," Barbossa scoffed. "You want it to disguise you from Jones."  
Angrily, Jack pursed his lips. "Take it," he muttered. "Take both of them. And take too, they'll be no living with her after this."  
"NO!" Elizabeth snapped. "You'll not have me or my chest!"  
"Shut it!" Jack shouted at her. "Gibbs!"  
The next moment, Gibbs took Elizabeth by her arm, holding her back as Marty brought his Captain the chest. Jack knew that it would be impossible for them to find the key, after all, it was already Jones' possession. His best bet was to run.  
"JACK!" Elizabeth screamed as Jack handed the chest over to Barbossa, and the screaming continued as _the Black Pearl_ crew boarded _the Queen Anne's Revenge_.

N

Henry Turner watched as the vivid sunset fell upon the horizon, creating a golden glow over the sea. Occasionally, Davy Jones would give him the compass to check the direction and take it away the next moment. Breaking Henry of his loneliness, Will joined him by the rail and stared off into the sunset.  
"What do you want me to do?" Henry asked, unsure why his father gave him the compass.  
"I want you to think of what you want most," Will answered and put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
Henry sighed. "But what if I don't want what you want me to want?"  
Slowly, Will turned away from the sea and leaned on the rail to look at him. "I want what you want, son."  
"I'm not sure if I still want to be captain," Henry muttered. "I never really wanted to, I was just be willing if I had to be."  
Will nodded and managed a smile. "I know," he said softly. "Don't think about it. We'll know if you're meant to be Captain if we follow the compass."  
"Will you be upset with me?" Henry questioned. "What if I make this worse?"  
"You won't," Will assured him. "I promise, it can't get worse than it is now."  
"I'm sorry," Henry dipped his head and tried to stop the tears. "I'm just not brave like you are. I'm not a pirate."  
"Yes you are," Will stated. "It's in your blood." He couldn't help but laugh when he remembered how he was when he first set out to save Elizabeth. He was shy, senseless, and not ready for adventure with his only drive being determination. "You'll get there," he promised. "If you're anything like me, you will."  
Henry lifted his head and smiled. "Thank you."  
Suddenly, a dark shadow in the distance caught Will's eye. He pushed himself from the rail and leaned forward, examining the approaching vessel. It was far off in the distance and shadowed by darkness, but the glow of the sunset reflecting on it's leftmost side told Will that it bore black sails. "It's _the Black Pearl_ ," Will breathed in excitement. He turned to Henry quickly and looked directly into his eyes. "Where's Jones?"  
"In his cabin," Henry said, growing anxious.  
"Hurry." Will grabbed the rope beside him that held a longboat to the side of the ship. "Help me."  
Henry aided his father in lowering the longboat into the water and dropped two oars inside. Henry prepared to board, but was stopped by his father clutching his shoulders. He could see the firmness in his eyes and instantly knew something was wrong. "Fath-"  
"Henry," Will said, cutting him off. "I want you to row as fast as you can to _the Black Pearl_. When you get there, tell Jack everything that's happened. He'll know what to do."  
"But father!" Henry exclaimed, but immediately lowered his voice when he remembered the escape was meant to be secret. "What about you? I can't leave you here."  
"Yes, you can," Will said firmly. "Jones can't kill me. Besides," he muttered. "There's still something I need to do."  
Henry didn't move from that spot. He only stared at his father, reluctant to go out on his own.  
"You need to do this, son," Will told him. "I'll be fine. I'm a pirate, remember?"  
Henry nodded and threw his arms around his father for only a moment. Quickly, he climbed over the rail and dropped down from _the Dutchman_ and into the longboat. Henry gripped the oars tightly in his hands and vigorously began rowing out to sea, towards _the Black Pearl_. With every stroke, he grew closer to freedom.

N

"Let 'em get a head start mates!" Barbossa shouted to his crew. "Then we'll follow them till Jones comes for Jack."  
Several men on deck nodded and turned away to begin doing as their captain ordered. Suddenly, Captain Barbossa noticed a strange sight bouncing upon the water. He squinted his eyes to notice a rowboat, but it was much to dark to see the man's face. Slow and steady the subject came closer with each stroke. "Give me a lantern!" Barbossa commanded and was brought a lamp a moment later.  
As the boat pulled alongside _the Black Pearl_ , Barbossa jolted back. The face he'd recognized was a surprise, but a blessing none the less. He moved away from the rail as the young lad climbed aboard the ship. When he arrived on deck, Henry Turner's jaw dropped. "Where's Jack Sparrow?"  
Barbossa grinned slyly at the boy, then glanced to his crew. "Jack Sparrow had this fate coming to him."  
"Tell me," Henry demanded angrily. "Where is he?"  
"Hmm," Barbossa moaned. "Just like his mother."  
Then, Henry turned his head, spotting the Dead Man's Chest resting on quarter deck. His face was pure confusion as he looked back to Barbossa. "What's going on here? Where did you get the chest?"  
"Speaking of your mother," Barbossa began and turned away from Henry. "She was here not too long ago."  
"Where is she?" Henry raised his voice, obviously worried for his family.  
After taking a few steps towards the center of the deck, Barbossa spun around. "She's looking for you."  
"How did you get that chest?" Henry wondered.  
Barbossa shrugged. "Just a little barter from an old friend."  
"Who?" Henry shouted, pestering Barbossa with more questions."  
"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa replied. "Just how many more of these ill questions are you going to ask?"  
"I'm going to ask them until I know how Jack got the chest, and where my mother is!" Henry exclaimed angrily.  
Barbossa's laugh was a low rumble in his throat. "Your mother's with Jack," Barbossa stated. "Does that answer all your questions?"  
Henry's eyes were wide as everything pieced together, except for one thing. "Why do you have _the Black Pearl_?"  
"I exchanged it for _the Queen Anne's Revenge_." Barbossa handed his lantern to a lad beside him and paced towards Henry. "I suppose you come trying to escape from that ship over there," the captain said, pointing to _the Flying Dutchman_.  
Henry glanced at the ship far behind him and nodded when he looked back at Barbossa's menacing yellow eyes.  
"there must have been a good reason for wanting to escape," Barbossa muttered sympathetically. "Too bad you're going back."

N

Jack tried his best to avoid Elizabeth, but she followed him everywhere he went. Finally, he stopped at the stairs to the quarter deck and spun around to face her with a firm glare. "I've done the best I bloody can, alright?"  
"No! You Haven't!" The woman shouted in frustration. "You practically gave that chest to Jones."  
"No, I did not," the Captain protested. "I gave it to Barbossa, who is someone greatly different than Davy Jones."  
"You know what I mean," Elizabeth stated through clenched teeth. "Barbossa is going to give that chest to Jones."  
Pretending not to understand, Jack smiled brightly. "Why would Hector want to do something so..." He scanned the dark sky for the right word. "...stupid?" Turning around, Jack climbed the stairs and stepped up to the wheel, examining his new ship.  
"You can fix this, Jack," Elizabeth said, standing beside him at the wheel. "You know you can."  
Jack's eyes softened as he still stared at the wheel. Elizabeth's words loosened his mind, causing him to rethink things. Abruptly, he spun to face her and stared into her desperate, glistening eyes. "What if I can't?" He asked.  
Cooling her temper, Elizabeth tilted her head almost showing sympathy for him. "You can."  
Sadness overcame him as he thought of what he'd done. "I doubt there's any way," he said, dropping his head.  
"There may not be a way," Elizabeth said softly. "But there is a reason."  
Lifting his head once again, Jack stared at her. "Reason for what?"  
"A reason why there is a way," She told him.  
"You're not making any sense, luv," The Captain forced himself to smile. "Tell me, what is the reason?"  
"You're Captain Jack Sparrow." she breathed and smiled back at him.  
Jack's eyes brightened at her words. What she said was true. He could find his way out of anything, why was that time any different. In the darkness, the small amount of light beaconed down on Jack's new determination. "Are you prepared to do something crazy?"  
Elizabeth nodded, but a moment later bore a look of confusion. "Why?"  
Jack grinned at her a smile he couldn't hold back. "I have a plan."

N

Will watched as his son boarded _the Black Pearl_ and was swallowed up by the incoming darkness. The sun had falled under the horizon, leaving only the moon for light. At that moment, Will knew of only one thing he could do. He had to get the key, no matter how impossible it seemed. If he'd gotten it before, he knew he could get it again.  
Suddenly, an uneasiness came over Will as a dark shadow loomed on the edge of the rail before him. Gathering every bit of his courage, Will turned around, he was then staring into the eyes of Davy Jones.  
"Where's the boy?" Jones spat.  
Will straightened, knowing that _the Black Pearl_ had blended in the darkness and couldn't be seen on the horizon. "He went of to find some lad he spoke of," Will answered bravely.  
Davy Jones squinted his eyes upon him in disbelief. "What 'lad'?"  
"I don't know," Will blurted. "I didn't recognize his name, now I can't remember it."  
Not any part of Jones mien told Will he was believing him.  
"Perhaps he's in the hold," Will suggested.  
"If there was a place to escape this ship, I wouldn't believe that," Jones stated plainly. "but since there isn't, I'll accept that answer." Abruptly, Jones turned around and left Will by the rail. As soon as he'd left him, Will exhaled in relief and closed his eyes. His son was finally safe from the clutches of Davy Jones.

Will opened his tired eyes and blinked away his grogginess. Stomping echoed in his ears as he watched men shuffle their dirty boots around him. Will forced himself to sit up and examine the deck of _the Dutchman_ that appeared to have just been touched by the morning light. The man beside him vigorously yanked an a thick rope at the edge of the ship, preparing to adjust the sails.  
"What's going on?" Will asked, still half asleep.  
"Captain says we're off to find _the Black Pearl_ ," the man replied and chuckled afterwords. "Jack Sparrow's got it comin' to him!"  
"Jack Sparrow?" Will repeated in shock. " _The Black Pearl_?" Quickly he forced himself onto his feet and scanned the deck for Jones. Exactly where he expected him to be, Jones stood on quarter deck, observing the horizon. "JONES!" Will shouted and clumsily clawed his way by sailors to reach him. Without stepping up the stairs, he lifted his head to him. "Why are we going after _the Pearl_? I thought you aimed to first make Henry the Captain."  
"You thought wrong, ," Replied Jones as he neglected to look at Will. "We must first find the chest."  
"And you think Jack has that?" Will questioned, knowing Elizabeth had hidden it.  
Jones' brows were raised. "Aye."  
Will angrily pursed his lips and turned away from Davy Jones. Perhaps he could rally a mutiny, or in fact, get the key. Will's eyes trailed along the edge of _the Dutchman_ , and paused on a lad he'd remembered to be named Walt Vanderbilt, sitting near the rail. Will pushed by the working pirates and stopped before the lad. "You," he said, out of breath from anger. "You must tell me what you know of the key."  
Walt's eyes were lifted. He was bruised and his eyes were glazed over, but still he told Will what he knew. "Jones keeps the key at night," he explained.  
"And in the day?" Will wondered, forcing more information from him.  
"In the day it stays in his cabin," Walt replied. "He feels it's safer away from everyone."  
"Thank you," Will said as he spun back around. He narrowed his eyes on Jones as he thought of a plan. He had to get Jones away from his cabin somehow.

Will pulled tightly on the main-brace, tightening the mainsail to carry the ship more smoothly. Around him were several other men, and one in particular caught Will's eye. He was thin, weak, and was standing rather close to the rail. Quickly, Will grabbed the lad by his shoulders and threw him into the water in one swift move. "HENRY!" He immediately shouted. "HELP!" Will screamed and rushed to the edge. Multiple more men rushed to his side and were followed by Davy Jones.  
"Man overboard sir!" Shouted Walt.  
"I CAN SEE THAT!" Jones snapped. "Haul him a line! Don't let him get away!"  
Once Jones was distracted, Will pushed his way through the crowd of men and hurried up towards the captain's cabin. When he arrived inside, he quickly pulled the door closed behind him and examined the suddenly quiet area. Not even a week ago, that room was where he dwelled for twenty years. Inside he felt alone and stressed as many memories poured back into his mind.  
He knew Jones would have hidden the key from him, but he doubted Jones knew that he used the secret slot in the wall for storing things while he was Captain. Will rushed towards the left wall and dragged the palm of his hand across the barnacle coated wood. Finally, he felt the small indentation and pressed in the loose board, lifting the front half to reveal a hole. There, sitting in the darkness, was the key, and a small silver locket beside it. Without a moment to waste, Will snatched the key and pushed the board back into it's place.  
He took one last glance at the cabin before leaving his dreaded memories behind him.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Jones spat as he gave the sopping wet man a shove with his claw.  
"I-I," the man stuttered. "I didn't fall in, I just-"  
"CAPTAIN!" Shouted Walt, "A ship be approaching!"  
Jones jerked his head to the sea and laid his eyes on the incoming ship as Will hurried back to the crowd of people. With the key now safely around his neck and tucked into his shirt, Will nodded at Walt for his help. All Will's hope suddenly faded when he noticed a ship with black sails in the distance. Will's jaw dropped. _The Black Pearl_ was headed straight towards them.  
Pursing his lips, Will stepped towards the rail as he remembered Jack only did things for others when he saw benefit in it for him. "Darn you, Jack," Will muttered under his breath as the ship grew closer by the second. "I thought you were different."

N

"How will you find them?" Elizabeth questioned as she followed Jack up to quarter deck.  
Jack signaled to Gibbs to ready the sails. "Won't be hard to find," he muttered, not quite answering her question. "Not with Jones out for me head."  
Elizabeth gave Jack a look of disapproval, but relaxed again once she stared out to open sea. "I suppose Will is keeping Henry safe for now," she said softly, still staring into the water.  
Jack gave a nod, "William won't let Henry out of his sight."  
"You think so?" Elizabeth wondered, looking up at Jack.  
The Captain placed his hand on the wheel and turned it slightly to his left. "I'm sure of it, luv. Really, you mustn't worry about them."  
"You just gave Barbossa the chest!" Elizabeth raised her voice.  
Jack turned away from the wheel and was about to take Elizabeth by the shoulders, but he stopped himself and instead gestured with his hands. "Barbossa is no where near _the Flying Dutchman_ for all we know," he encouraged her. "Let's just focus on finding your son, don't worry about Barbossa."  
Elizabeth's eyes settled on one of the buttons on Jack's coat, obviously not wanting to look at him and trying to find some reason to protest. A quiet huff escaped her lips before she glared back up at him. "I'll take your word for it," she muttered and managed a hopeful smile. "But we must hurry," she pleaded. "Something tells me they're in trouble."

N

Barbossa's first step onto the deck of _the Flying Dutchman_ was with his wooden leg. Will's eyes were wide in shock at the unexpected sight. The Captain stood proudly with a large black feather tucked into his hat and a menecing monkey dressed in red on his shoulder. Will had so many questions, but he pushed them aside knowing he wasn't going to get any answers.  
Barbossa's dark eyes scanned the crew that stood on the deck, until finally, his gaze fell on Will. " ," he spoke happily. "What a privelege to see you again so soon."  
"Don't be daft!" Will spat in hate. "What is your purpose, boarding _the Dutchman_?"  
"I'll ask the questions here, ." Davy Jones' voice made Will loose his hard stare on Barbossa and drop his eyes to the ground. "Now," Jones began as he paced towards the visiting Captain. "I'd like to know why Jack Sparrow's compass pointed to you, the man we'd just departed from."  
"I'm sure the compass wasn't always pointing at me," Barbossa grinned. "Not since I'd exchanged _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ for _the Black pearl_."  
"Why?" Will shouted, once again budding in.  
" !" Said Jones firmly, then looked back to Barbossa. "You've exchanged ships with Jack Sparrow," he repeated in a questionable manner. "And something else of value?"  
"Aye," Barbossa nodded and threw his hand up beside his head, signaling to the man on _the Pearl_ to rush down the hatch. "The last thing you'll be needin' to once again grant _the Dutchman_ her captain."  
Jones leaned forward as the man appeared up from the hatch with the Dead Man's Chest in his hands. Jones gasped, but recovered shortly when it was handed to Barbossa. "You're wrong about that, Captain Barbossa," Jones plainly stated. "We've lost the boy."  
An unusual grin appeared on Barbossa's wizen face. "I'll make you an offer, Jones," he said, drawing interest from Davy Jones. "Trade me the compass for the chest...and the boy."

"The boy?" Jones repeated. "Where is he?"  
Barbossa glanced at the man who had brought him the chest, telling him to bring Henry up from the hold. Will sighed when he watched his son join them on the deck.  
"I accept your offer," Jones stated.  
"I'll take his father off your hands," Barbossa suggested. "Stop him from once again getting in your way."  
Jones nodded, about to speak, but was stopped by Will. "What do you want with me?" he questioned, sounding greatly disturbed.  
"Well," Barbossa began with a slight shrug. "Seeing as the curse of this undead sea will be broken, I might be willing to make a trip towards the fountain of youth. The ritual requires a victim, you know."  
Will pursed his lips, about to blow up with anger, but instead was shoved by Davy Jones towards Barbossa. Davy Jones grabbed Will's arm and placed the slime covered compass in his hand.  
"FFFAAAATHHHHERRR!" Henry cried in distress. "You can't leave me here!"  
"Don't worry, son!" Will gave Henry a look as he passed him, telling him he had something up his sleeve, or more literally, around his neck. Once he boarded _the Black Pearl_ he took one more glance at his son, who appeared to be slightly less stressed than he was before, understanding that his father knew what he was doing.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Will could see Barbossa glaring at him mischievously. "Hands aloft!" Barbossa suddenly commanded to his crew. "Loosen the gallants!" The Captain took one large step towards Will and snatched the compass from his hand, leaning towards him in the process. "I suggest you get a good look at him while you can," he muttered. "You won't see him for ten years."  
As Barbossa turned away and paced towards quarter deck, Will couldn't stop the small grin from appearing on his face. No one knew about the key except for him, and maybe Walt, but he knew his secret was safe, and so was his son.

N

"JACK!" Elizabeth shouted when a ship with black sails was spotted in the distance. "Jack! It's Barbossa! We can get the chest back!"  
Quickly, Jack Sparrow joined her by the rail. "You think we can just 'get it back'?" He questioned. "Barbossa traded it for a reason, I doubt he would return it."  
"Elizabeth shoved Jack's arm, turning him to face her. "Fight," she demanded. "We have to get it back, don't you see?"  
"I don't suppose why he'd be headed back in this direction," Jack said, muttering his thoughts aloud. "We must take the chance that's presented itself to us." Jack Sparrow turned to his crew. "READY THE CANNONS!"  
The crew rushed under the hatch without delay to do as their captain had commanded. As the wind increased it's pace, so did _the Black Pearl_ , bringing it alongside _the Queen Anne's Revenge_.  
"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa began with a sly look about him. "I was wonderin' when I'd see ye again."  
Jack was slow to speak. "Funny ol' world, ain't it?"  
"Elizabeth!" Will shouted, who's suddenly jumped out from the hold.  
Elizabeth's eyes lit up immediately. "WILL!"  
"What are you doing?" He questioned, and stepped over to _the Queen Anne's Revenge_. "I told you to stay at home."  
"I had to warn you," Elizabeth breathed once she'd thrown her arms around her husband. "About Jones."  
"How did you know?"  
"ENOUGH!" Snapped Barbossa fiercely. "It's too late! Jones has the chest and the boy, everything he needs to once again give _the Flying Dutchman_ it's Captain."  
A queer smile appeared from Will. "Not exactly."  
A worried glare was thrown upon Will as Barbossa pulled his eyes from Jack. "What have you done, you bloomin' gob?"  
Will scoffed. "I won't say," he snapped. "I won't risk you ruining things again. This isn't your fight, Captain Barbossa."  
"Aye, but it is," Barbossa insisted as he took a large step unto _the Queen Anne's Revenge_. "More than you might think, it is."  
Slowly, Jack pulled his hand to rest on his sword, preparing to draw it at any moment.  
"Get Back over here!" Barbossa commanded "I traded you fair and square."  
"And you traded me my compass fair and square," Jack said evilly as he extended his hand. "You still haven't given it to me," he reminded him.  
Barbossa pursed his lips and reached into his pocket, pulling out the compass angrily. "Fine!" he snapped and tossed over the compass for Jack to catch. "Take your bloody compass."  
"And I'll be having back me ship," Jack told him when he finally rested his fingers on the lid of his precious compass.  
"You will not!" Barbossa shouted. "I traded her for _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ and I do not wish to trade her back."  
"Oh but you will," Jack said and glared at Will. "I'll have my ship back."

All of the mysteriousness of Jack's mien vanished as he eyes widened to a sight he'd seen in the distance. "Bugger," He huffed and shoved his compass into his coat pocket. _The Flying Dutchman_ was sailing straight for them, and the sun was once again setting, only this time, for the third time since Jones told Jack to fetch the Dead Man's Chest.  
"Captain Barbossa, I'm warning you that Jones is preparing to release the Kraken on _the Black Pearl_!" Will shouted, knowing that it would most likely happen. "He wants to kill Jack."  
"Aye," Barbossa grinned. "But Jones knows Jack is on _the Queen Anne's Revenge_."  
"You're right but the Kraken doesn't!" Will shouted, having to lift his voice after being nearly drowned out by a defining moan in the water below them.  
Barbossa eyes suddenly widened. "To the _Revenge_!"  
Barbossa crew came pouring onto the ship, fearing for their very lives as the sea below them began to increase in chaos. Jack and his crew hurried onto _the Black Pearl_ once again.  
Without a moment to take in the ambiance of his beloved ship, Jack started to command his crew. "Good!" Jack shouted as he continued to look rather worried. "Now we can go, GIBBS! The sails!"  
"Where do ya' think yer going, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa questioned evilly.  
"Port Royal!" Jack shouted, shutting Barbossa up immediately. "To return this lovely family to their home."  
"And what of the boy?" Barbossa wondered, gesturing with his head to _the Flying Dutchman_. "And what of the Kraken  
A look of panic appeared on the Captain's face as the crew rushed by him to ready the sails. "I'm sure he'll be along soon enough."  
"He's on _the Dutchman_ ," Will reminded Jack with a sudden change of sides.  
"WILLIAM!" Jack spat angrily. "Mind your tongue, are you daft?"  
"He knows," Will said. "Barbossa is the one who traded him for me."  
"I KNOW THAT!" Jack exclaimed. He huffed and lowered his voice, narrowing his dark eyes on Will. "William," he breathed. "Trust me."  
Will contemplated what he was going to do and finally nodded at Jack. "I do."  
Jack smiled and clapped his hands to together when _the Black Pearl_ suddenly increased it's pace, sailing away from _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ and _the Flying Dutchman._ "To the oars!" Jack commanded loudly and swayed towards the wheel.  
"Cap'n," Gibbs began as he rushed to the edge of quarter deck. "We'll never beat _the Dutchman_ against the wind which is what we are now. We need to club haul to sail with the wind!"  
Jack nodded, "Aye, Gibbs." Taking the wheel in one of his ring covered hands, Jack reached with the other as low as could reach and violently spun the wheel. The next moment he reached down and once again pulled up on the wheel, spinning it several times completely around in a matter of seconds. Jack watched the prow of his ship lean to the left and begin to turn the entire ship along with it as he continued to spin the wheel. Jack clenched his mixed shades of silver and gold teeth as _the Pearl's_ prow was about to scrape the side of _The Queen Anne's Revenge_. In a desperate hurry, the Captain continued to spin the wheel as fast he possibly could.  
The crew of _the Revenge_ began to shout out with terror as they all scrambled to the edge of the ship. "STOP YOUR WINEIN'!" Barbossa shouted. Suddenly, Jack jerked forward as the prow of _the Pearl_ hit _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ , sending several of Barbossa's men into the choppy sea. The Captain's eyes widened when he noticed _the Flying Dutchman_ closing in on them.  
"We've raked _the Revenge_!" Gibbs exclaimed "Stuck as a barnacle to a boot!" Suddenly, his eyes hardened as he turned to give his Captain a nasty glare, who still had his arms draped over the wheel from the hit. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, JACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN THE BLOODY OTHER WAY?"  
Nervously, Jack threw himself up from the wheel and shrugged. "I'm right handed."  
Pushing his meaningless arguments to the side, Gibbs calmed himself under the pressure. "What should we do."  
Jack's eyes darted across the ship and landed on Will, who was grinning. Jack knew they both had the same idea. "The cannons?" Will questioned.  
"Aye," Jack nodded. "Everything we have, to the quarter!" He commanded.  
Gibbs quickly nodded and stumbled down the hatch. "Cannons, Rum, even your bloody selves to the quarter of _the Pearl_! Hurry or we'll throw ya' into the water as bate!"  
Movement picked up from below as every man including Elizabeth, began rushing to to as their captain had ordered.  
"Jack Sparrow!" Exclaimed Barbossa angrily from his leaning ship. "I'll not let you take my ship down!"  
Jack's eyes fell upon _the Dutchman_ , that was getting rather close. "I'm afraid you'll have to Hector," Jack replied. Suddenly, the prow of _the Black Pearl_ began to lift, causing Jack to stumble backwards. Quicjly, he grabbed the wheel to stable himself.  
But all Jack's focus was on Barbossa, who was daringly crossing over to _the Black Pearl_ all the while it was lifting from his own ship. Jack reached to his belt and pulled his favorite pistol, narrowing the nose down on Barbossa who has finally made it to the deck. "I can't let you do that, Hector," Jack muttered as he pulled back, readying his shot. "I know you've died many times, but I'm going to have to let it happen again."  
Suddenly, Jack jolted backward was _the Pearl_ lost it's grip on _the Queen Anne's Revenge._  
"How?" Barbossa questioned once Jack recovered. "This sea is undead, Jack Sparrow." He smiled mockingly and slightly tilted his head. "I'm afriad you're only wasting your time."  
"READY!" Gibbs suddenly shouted as he popped his head from the hatch. "JACK!" Gibbs exclaimed. "HARD-A-PORT!"  
Jack shoved his gun into his belt and gripped the wheel with both hands. Just as his first mate told him, Jack shoved the wheel to his left, sending it to spin wildly and force the prow to glide over the rails of _the Queen Anne's Revenge_. With _the Flying_ _Dutchman_ nearly beside them, _The Pearl's_ prow caught the main mast of _the Revenge_ and pulled it and broke it off the deck. _The Pearl_ had spun completely around and _the Queen Anne's Revenge's_ main mast began to sink beneath the wave's crests, pulling several of the crew down to the depth where a death would never occur.  
"JACK!" Gibbs exclaimed as _the Dutchman's_ prow came up on _The Black Pearl's_ starboard quarter.  
"We can beat them," Jack assured his first mate through clenched teeth. "LOWER HER PROW!" Jack shouted at him, still struggling to hold on to the wheel.  
"Aye," Gibbs sunk below the hatch and swapped placed with Will, who joined Jack at quarter deck.  
"What have you done?" Jack wondered as he let go of the wheel and let it spin widely back into position.  
"I have the key," Will answered. "He's going to get it, Jack."  
"No he's not," Jack stated as he once again gripped the wheel. Suddenly, the front of _The Pearl_ dropped to the sea, sending sprays of salt water onto the deck. "We're with the wind now, my friend."  
Will grinned as he turned to see _the Flying Dutchman_ falling behind. His eyes narrowed on something he'd noticed on his old ship. "No," he breathed and pointed to _the Dutchman_. 'They're bringing out the tipple guns!"  
"But we'll be out of range!" Jack exclaimed as he watched Gibbs come up from the hatch. "Anyway, we can't die."  
"BUT THE SHIP CAN SINK!" Will protested.  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU SAY WE SHOULD DO?" Jack shouted back at him. "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"  
"Kill Jones," Will blurted.  
Jack froze in mere confusion. "Kill Jones?" He repeated questionably.  
Will nodded as ideas filled his head. "Stay and fight, because he's only going to hunt us and find us, you know that."  
Jack didn't want to listen to him. _The Pearl_ was flying through the water and was able to out sail _the Dutchman_ as long as she was with the wind, but something told jack that it wasn't the right way to solve his current problem. Still frozen, staring at his hands that gripped strongly to the knobs of the wheel. Finally, he made up his mind. "ANCHOR!" Jack shouted to his first mate, who stood cluelessly on the deck, watching _the Dutchman_ approach.  
"Anchor?" Gibbs wondered. "At this speed we'll manage a club-haul to be alongside _the Dutchman_!" he exclaimed in shock. "Are you mad?"  
Taking in heavy breaths, the Captain nodded, answering his first mate's question. "Aye."  
Catching on to the Captain's idea, Gibbs grinned. "Alright then, Cap'n." he spun towards the hatch and called out the Captain's command to the rest of the crew. "WE NEED HANDS ON DECK!"  
Several men poured out from the hold and rushed unto the deck of _the Pearl_. "Drop the starboard anchor!" Gibbs called to them and watched as they let the heavy anchor loose.  
Suddenly, _the Black Pearl_ 's anchor hit a reef, causing the vessel to twist sharply to the right. Jack threw back his hands from the wheel and watched as it violently spun out of control. _The Pearl_ abruptly came to halt, now completely turned around and _the Flying Dutchman_ 's prow pulled alongside it. Jack hurried down the stairs of quarter deck and stopped beside Will.  
"Let them think we've surrendered," the Captain muttered then glared at Gibbs to be sure he heard as well.  
Will nodded indistinctly and turned his head to Jones, who stood at the deck of his ship looking as fierce as ever. "You've given up," Jones stated and took an unwelcomed step towards the rail. "Why?"  
"Why not," Jack blurted and threw his hands into the air, smiling mischievously at Jones. "What advantage have we against you?"  
Jones pursed his lips and squinted his eyes suspiciously at Jack. Suddenly, he forced his top lip out, creating a sound like a 'pop'. "Enough advantage to keep running," he finally answered. "I know you're not one to quit, Jack Sparrow."  
Jack scoffed, not knowing how to reply. "You know me well."  
In one swift movement, Jones appeared on the deck of _the Black Pearl_. 'What is it you plan on doing?" He questioned, then moved in towards Will. "And what have you done with my key?"  
Will didn't answer him, he only stood his ground and didn't move at all.  
Instead of waiting longer for an answer, Davy Jones snatched the string from around Will's neck and snapped it, bringing the key into his tentacle fingers. Suddenly, Jack's eyes drew to a figure, rushing across the deck of _the Flying Dutchman_. "Elizabeth?" He whispered in a questionable tone. Jones' scoff pulled Jack's eyes from Elizabeth.  
"I have no need to save this ship," Jones muttered evilly.  
"Save it?" asked Jack as he jolted backwards in shock.  
"Aye," Jones spat. "FIIIRRERRREEEEEEEEE!"  
Suddenly, _the Black Pearl_ shook upon the waves after an excruciatingly loud sound echoed from the tipple guns. _The Pearl_ had been shot and _the Dutchman_ obtained the advantage.  
"WATER IN THE HOOOOLLLLLDDDDD!" Gibbs exclaimed and burst up from the hatch.  
Quickly, Jack drew his sword and swung it at Jones, cutting one of his tentacles from his beard. Without a moments delay, Davy Jones pulled his blade and pointed it at Jack's, preparing to fight. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Will pull his sword as well.  
"I can't die, you gobs," Jones reminded them.  
"But we can?" Will questioned as he and Jack began to push Jones to the edge of the ship.  
"Soon," Jones said. "Once your son is Captain."  
"Maybe we'll escape before then, ey?" said Jack, giving Will a mysterious glare.  
"It's true that Henry wants to be Captain," Davy Jones stated. "Once he is, I won't even have to come after you before you're dead."  
Will tilted his head and slightly relaxed his extended arm. "What makes you say that?"  
"How do you think you're alive now, ?" Jones asked him mockingly. "You haven't a heart," he reminded them all. "The only thing that's keeping you alive is the undead sea. Once your son is Captain, you're dead. Dead like Jack."  
Jack grimaced at Jones' words. "Dead like me?"  
"In the locker by the Kraken!" With one swing of Jones' sword he sliced through the palm of Jack's empty hand, dripping deep red blood onto the deck. Jack clenched his fist and watched as his blood oosed between his fingers. The next second the blood had vanished. Slowly, Jack opened his hand and noticed he once again bore the black spot. When he lifted his eyes, Jones had vanished.  
Jack turned to Will, who was still gawking at the captain's hand. Jack clenched his fist and shoved his sword back into his belt.  
"He's gone to make Henry Captain," Will breathed with wide eyes, shocked at what was about to happen.  
"William," Jack said, taking Will's shoulder with his spotless hand. "I have a plan."

Will beamed brightly at the Captain, putting all his trust in his even though in the past he had proven to be untrustworthy. "By you leave, Captain Sparrow."  
"No," Jack breathed with a grin and gesture of his hand, pointing towards _the Dutchman_. "By your leave, 'Captain' Turner."  
Leaving Jack with a smile, Will reached downward and grabbed the beam that was lying along the edge of _the Pearl_. Hearing the sudden rumble of thunder, and noticing the quickly clouded skies, Jack helped him extend the plank to the rail of _the Flying Dutchman_ , creating a path for them to cross. Will stepped up on the plank, but turned to Jack before he began to cross.  
Jack nodded at him, signaling him to proceed. "You go for the chest, I'll try for the key," Jack thought he was finished, but instead extended his hand. "Do we have an accord?"  
Remembering the moment that Jack agreed to helping him find _the Pearl_ after breaking him out of prison, Will smiled and tightly gripped the mad Captain's hand. "Aye."  
Droplets of rain began to make a faint tapping sound on the Captain's hat. As the wind started to pick up, he held it down to his head to stop it from blowing. "And remember," Jack said, raising his brow. "Take what you can-"  
"Give nothing back," Will finished and turned towards _the Dutchman_. Carefully, the two crossed the plank, struggling not to be forced off by the strong wind. Will hopped down onto the deck and nodded at Jack before departing his separate way. Not a moment passed until Will disappeared in the cluster of men on the deck.  
Jack squinted his eyes, attempting to sea through the fast falling rain. Suddenly, a woman's shout made itself clear over the rain and howling wind. Jack couldn't make out what she said, but he knew it was Elizabeth's cry of panic. The Captain pressed on to where the sound had come from, leading him to the hatch, where he was pushed aside by Will, rushing onto the deck with the Dead Man's Chest dangling from it's handle. Jack jolted backwards as Davy Jones leaped from under the hatch and was followed by several more men.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted from down below. Quickly, Jack joined her and Henry to be surrounded by men of Jones' crew. "Will got the chest, but I know Jones is going to get it from him."  
"Not to worry, luv," Jack encouraged her and drew his sword, scratching it against the metal at his belt.  
"What are you going to do?" Henry asked, watching the Captain slowly exit the hold.  
Jack turned at the stairs and shrugged. "Improvise." Leaving the two with his reassuring words, Jack Sparrow stepped onto the drenched deck and scanned it for Will. He noticed men slashing away at each other with glistening swords, and men from _the Black Pearl_ that had joined the battle. Then, an abrupt movement in the air caught Jack's eye. He lifted his head to watch a segment of a tentacle fly through the rain and splat on the deck beside his foot.  
The Captain morphed his face into a look of perplexity as he bent down to pick up the specimen. When he felt it's slimy squishy texture, he dropped it and stood up to examine Davy Jones and Will clashing swords near the edge of _the Flying Dutchman_. Seeing the opportune moment, Jack slid his sword back into it's sheath and instead pulled his pistol from his belt. There was movement all around as men crossed in front of him and spun to dodge their opponents attacks, but Jack focused only on the handle of Jones sword.  
He raised the nose of his pistol and brought it down on his target, clicking back the trigger as he slightly squinted his left eye. The impact of the shot sent Jack to jolt backwards slightly, but he recovered with a grin as he watched Jones' sword fling out of his grasp and into the water. "JACK!" Will shouted as he threw the chest in the air, sending it to fly towards Jack's left shoulder. Quickly, the Captain stepped backwards and caught the chest in his arms.  
Suddenly, a man leaped out in front of Jack with a sword in his hand. The Captain quickly took the chest by the handle while drawing his sword. The two clashed blades several times, but Jack's opponents weakness presented itself when he threw a strike to his right leg. The man crumbled to the ground, crying out and clutching his wound in terrible pain. About to rush towards _the Pearl_ , Jack was stopped by Jones' creature like appearance as he stepped out in front of him.  
"Not so fast, Jack Sparrow," Jones muttered in a evil tone to accompany his ghostly features. "Where do you think you're off to?"  
Jack gulped, half in disgust and the rest in fear of what was about to happen. He pulled the chest over his stomach and clutched it tightly with two hands. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he noticed Will flailing his arms crazily. Jack smiled suddenly at Jones. "Nowhere," he finally replied. "But soon you will find the chest to be far out of your reach."  
Jones tilted his head and looked down to the Dead Man's Chest.  
"Can your chest fly?" Jack wondered, throwing the chest a curious glance.  
"No it can not," Jones snapped, and was ready to snatch the chest from Jack's grasp.  
"It can't?" Jack wondered, jolting the chest to his side. "I think it can." A mischievous smile appeared on Jack's face.  
"Your mad, Jack 'S'parrow!" Jones shouted at him.  
"Yes I've known that, had you not?" The Captain wondered. "So I suppose you'll be learning two new things today," Jack said, practically confusing himself. "That, and..." Jack took the chest by the handle. "Your darn chest can bloody well fly." Jack swung his arm and released the chest into the air, sending it into Will's grasp. Then, Will mouthed a word to Jack which he made out to be 'Henry'.  
Jack nodded and slipped by Jones, who became distracted by Will. He rushed towards the hatch and called out to Will's son. "HENRY! GET UP HERE YOU BLEEDER!"  
A moment later, Henry rushed onto the deck and winced when the rain poured down in his face. "Where's father?" he questioned and scanned the deck.  
"I believe he's up there," Jack said and pointed to the main mast that Will happened to be climbing.  
"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Henry shouted. "HE'S DAFT!"  
"Is not!" Jack snapped. 'We have a plan, now we must seperate, you from the key and the chest, savvy?"  
"NO!" Henry screamed, slaying Jack's grin and turning it to a frown. "NOT SAVVY!"  
"Why not?" Asked Jack sadly.  
"Because maybe I want to be the bloody captain!" Shouted Henry in an annoyed tone. "NO ONE LISTENS!"  
Jack's eyes were pulled from Henry when he noticed the chest falling swiftly down to the deck. Jack's eyes widened as he body jolted backwards. He forced himself to run towards the chest and snatch it up before Jones could teleport down to him. Davy Jones stood before Jack, appearing on deck in the blink of an eye. Jack clutched the chest and glanced at Henry, who was watching far over Jones' shoulder. Will dropped down from the main mast with a grunt and landed beside Jack.  
"Hand over the chest," Jones commanded as he outstretched his long tentacle like fingers.  
"No," Will stated firmly and glared at Jack.  
"One way or another, I'll have it!" Jones spat, spraying sea water at the pair.  
"Fine," said Will, causing Jack to gasp. If Davy Jones made Henry Captain, then it was to the Locker for Captain Jack Sparrow. "Take it." Will nudged Jack with his shoulder. "Give it to him!"  
Jack turned to Will, and the look in his eye told him that Will had a plan. Reluctantly, Jack outstretched his hand, attempting to avoid any slime that Jones may leave on him. Jones snatched the chest and turned around towards the hatch. "ELIZABETH!" Will shouted, and was soon joined by his wife. "We must hurry," Will said to both of them.  
"Leave Henry?" Jack wondered.  
Will nodded. "He's missing one object. I can be rid of it forever," he said, out of breath from the fight. "We just have to find a place to destroy it."  
"Come on then," Jack said and motioned for them to follow him to the plank. As the Captain watched his crew cross, he saw a very unexpected sight. Henry was shoved into the plank by Gibbs. As soon as the crew was board _the Black Pearl_ , Jack was in a hurry to get the ship moving.  
"DROP THE MAINSAIL!" He commanded. "UNRACK THE OARS!" The Captain knew he had to start moving before Davy Jones noticed what Will had done, though Jack himself didn't quite know either. "Will," Jack snapped, once he got his crew to start moving.  
Will quickly joined his Captain on the quarter deck, immediately responding to his call. "What is it?" Will asked as he observed _the Dutchman_ getting further behind them.  
"What have you done?" He asked him curiously.  
Will smiled and reached under the collar of this shirt to pull out the key to the Dead Man's Chest. "The key," He stated proudly, and stuffed it back into it's hiding place once Jack had gotten a glimpse of it.  
"Bravo," Jack said, slapping Will behind his shoulder. "Excellently done, ."  
"Why, Jack," Will said, sounding surprised. "You haven't given me such a compliment since you told me you liked my hat."  
Jack tilted his head, recalling the event. "Aye, I believe I haven't since." he muttered under his breath. "Indeed, whatever did happen to that hat?"  
Will ignored Jack's question when he recognized his son and wife, approaching them on the quarter deck. "Henry!" He exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing? He'll notice you missing in moments!"  
"I couldn't get away from him!" Henry shouted angrily and pointed to Gibbs. "Your blasted first mate forced me aboard!"  
"I thought you wanted to come!" Gibbs protested, joining the group by the wheel. "I thought I'd done you a favor!"  
"Well you thought wrong!" Henry's tone and voice told everyone on board that he was greatly frustrated at their attempts to save him. "Perhaps I don't want to be saved! Perhaps you should have asked ME!"  
"But Henry-" Elizabeth budded in.  
"NO MOTHER!" The boy snapped. "It's time that somebody ask me what I want!"  
There was a long an awkward pause as everyone watched Henry, expecting him to continue.  
"I'M SERIOUS!" He yelled at them.  
Will nodded slowly, and gulped down his pride. "What do you want, son."  
"Are you just asking because I told you to, or do you _really_ want to know?" Henry questioned, still with his boiling hot temper.  
"I do," Will said honestly. "I promise son, I want to know. I was just too stupid to ask and I'm sorry for it."  
"I don't blame you," Henry told him kindly, finally calming his tone. "I suppose, you know what's it's like-being captain of that ship."  
Will nodded, but didn't speak.  
"You know, I always used to tell my friends how my father was a captain of a ghost ship." The boy smiled, recalling the past. "A true pirate he was, and I wanted to be just like him."  
Will's eyes began to glisten, truly being touched by his son's words.  
"There are people now, aboard that ship, who are frightened for their lives," Henry explained. "There so desperately frightened that a man like Jones has control over them, and worse, the entire sea!"  
Glancing back at _the Dutchman_ , Jack noticed it was beginning to trail them, but he kept quiet.  
"They need to be saved from this ill fate," Henry said. "You see, I have a pirate's blood in me, but I also I have the blood of someone who's loyal, and actually cares of others besides themselves." The boy smiled at Elizabeth, who was trying to hold back her tears. "In fact, she is bossy, and rather stubborn, but I feel that she gives me that drive to put my own cares aside. Someone has to be the bloody captain. Someone has to take the souls over the border, because without dying, this world actually becomes a worse off place."  
"He's right," said a voice suddenly from behind them. Everyone turned and recognized Barbossa, standing near the stair and nodding knowingly. "Sometimes dying can be a blessing," he said. "Like when you're bound to a curse that ties ya' down from livin', or when you've fallen to the bottom of the sea with all the weight of the water pressin' down on ya', unable to move, unable to be free..." Barbossa dropped his head. "Unable to die."  
"The right to die is part of our freedom," Henry stated, continuing off of Barbossa's words. "Without death, we're tied down like being trapped in a cage."  
"Better to not know which moment may be your last." Jack joined them. "Every morsel of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all."  
"But you do know, Jack," Gibbs said, glaring at his Captain. "Once that boy is Captain, it's the Locker for you."  
"Who's to say!" Henry cut in. "Jones?" he questioned, but the group remained silent. "I'm the new Captain!"  
Remembering the black spot, Henry's words didn't phase him.  
"What is it, Jack?" Henry pondered, taking a step closer to him. "You're not afraid of a little Kraken, are you?"  
Jack lifted his eyes at the word 'little'.  
"You killed one didn't you?" Henry asked. "Or is that just another one of those fables?"  
"Aye!" Gibbs exclaimed. "True it is! Captain Jack Sparrow leaped right into the mouth of the beast and carved through his innards, didn't ya' Jack?"  
With an uncontrolled grin, the Captain gave a slow nod to Gibbs. "He's right," Jack replied to the crew. "What is a bloody little squid?" he questioned and threw up his hands.  
"Nothing," Elizabeth replied.  
"Because you of all people have forgotten one very important thing," Will added with a smile.  
Jack's gold tooth gleamed vibrantly in the sun, bringing all the more brightness to his grin. "So I have," he breathed. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
The group around him scoffed and shook their heads, proud that their Captain had not yet given up.  
Jack too was proud, and proudly he gripped to the wheel of _the Black Pearl._  
"Savvy?"  
"You give the orders, Cap'n," said Gibbs with a wide grin on his face.  
"We'll turn her," Jack stated. "But it'll need to be fast. When we're against the wind _the Dutchman_ can easily beat us."  
"How should we maneuver it?" Gibbs wondered as he already began to step off the quarter deck.  
"The port anchor," Jack gave a nod to his crew. "We're already at full speed so prepare for a another club-haul."  
The crew scrambled off the deck all except for Henry. The boy took a step towards the Captain, who appeared to be avoiding his gaze. "Jack," he said, almost sympathetically. "If you do get sent to the Locker, I'm going to get you out."  
Jack's eyes lifted. His sharp brown gaze softened as he settled it on Henry's. "Are you certain?" he pondered. "You really wish to be Captain?"  
Henry scoffed at the question. "I do," he answered. "Will it suit me?"  
Jack grinned to the side as he put his arm around Henry. "Don't tell your father I said this, but I think you'll do better than he did."  
"Really?" Henry said in shock.  
"Aye," Jack breathed and let go of the boy. "There aren't many I know who would fetch me from the Locker if it wasn't for some greater purpose than missing me."  
"I'd miss you, Jack." Henry turned to see his Father, helping the crew lower the anchor. "I know he would too, both of them. My mother and my father, though they're too proud to admit it."  
"Aye," Jack said. "I know it. The Turners are the few."  
"Thank you, Jack," Henry blurted suddenly, and turned away from the Captain, leaving him to the wheel. Suddenly, _the Black Pearl_ jolted back as it's anchor hooked onto a reef. In one swift move the vessel began to twist in the opposite direction.  
"You say when, Jack!" Gibbs shouted as he struggled to cling on to the rail.  
Jack watched as the wheel before him spun wildly on it's own. _The Pearl_ began to slow as it was almost completely turned. "AYE, GIBBS!" Jack exclaimed as he gripped to the wheel. The crew hauled up the anchor and the ship immediately took off, passing by _the Dutchman_ in seconds.  
"Jack," Gibbs said, out of breath as he stumbled towards the steps. "Why have we turned? What now?"  
"Head towards _the Queen Anne's Revenge_ ," The Captain commanded, setting his eye on the target. "We'll stop on her starboard quarter."  
Gibbs nodded and turned away, but Jack stopped him.  
"And, Gibbs," He said, causing him to turn back around. "We'll need a boat and a grapnel; the longest you can find." Jack was sure Gibbs didn't know what he was planning, but he only turned away with a nod, knowing his Captain's plans would be seen through, no matter how daft they were. _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ grew closer with every second as _the Black Pearl_ raced forward at full speed. Finally, they reached the vessel and slowed the ship to stop at it's starboard quarter.  
It didn't take long for _the Dutchman_ to reach them. "William. Henry," Jack said as he motioned for Will and his son to join him. "I'm warning you," he said.  
"What?" Will questioned curiously with his eyes on the deck of _the Dutchman_.  
"Once your son is Captain, you're going to die." Jack didn't look Will in the eyes, afraid of what he might say.  
"I know," said Will surprisingly. "but Elizabeth doesn't."  
"I have a plan," Jack encouraged him. "That is, if your son agrees to it." He glared at Henry, who stood close by. "As soon as you're Captain, you must give us the chest, savvy?"  
Suddenly, Jack looked to Jones, who appeared near the edge of _the Flying Dutchman_. "Why have you stopped?" Jones snapped angrily. "Have you given up?"  
"No," Henry stepped in as he paced to the rail of _the Pearl_. "I've made the decision to become Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_.  
Jones practically gasped. "Have you?" he asked rhetorically.  
Henry looked to Will, who stood motionless beside Jack. "Father," he began with an outstretched hand. "The Key."  
"HENRY NO!" Elizabeth shouted. "Please, think about this!"  
"I have, mother!" Henry spat. "I've made up my mind."  
One final tear glided down Elizabeth's face before she nodded and looked to Will. Her husband pulled the key from his neck and tossed it to his son. Once Henry caught it, he boarded _the Dutchman_. Before disappearing in the crowd on board, Henry turned to his family and smiled at them, telling them it was alright. He held the key tightly in his fist and pressed it to his heart. The next moment, he was gone.  
"Jack," Will breathed, sounding confused. "What are you going to do?"  
"You'll need a heart," Jack muttered as he watched _the Dutchman_. "Your son doesn't..."  
"You mean to give me my son's heart?" He asked in bewilderment. "Jack-"  
"It's all going to work!" Jack shouted. "I promise. There is no other way."  
Will nodded and dropped his head. "It just seems so wrong."  
"How, William?" Jack pleaded. "If it's the only way to keep you bloody alive, it's right."  
"But I'll be responsible if my son dies!" Will exclaimed. "If I die, he dies. His life is in my hands!"  
"You're his father," Jack reminded him. "It always was in your hands."  
Suddenly, Will jolted forward. His eyes were sharply pinned to the deck as his hand clutched his chest. He let out a loud grunt of pain as he fell onto his knees.  
"WILL?" Elizabeth shouted and rushed to his side. "WILLLLLL!"  
"I'm alright," Will panted, gasping for air.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Elizabeth protested. "Jack, he's dying!"  
"Of course he is! He has no heart, woman!" Jack explained. Then, Jack caught, from the corner of his eye, a glimpse of a black orb flying through the air. Quickly, he lunged forward and caught the Dead Man's Chest in his hand.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Elizabeth screamed.  
Jack spun around and laid his eyes on Will, who had fully collapsed to the ground. The Captain shoved the chest in Gibbs' arms. "Take care of this. You know what to do."

N

Jack Sparrow watched as _the Black Pearl_ distanced away from him as he sat on the deck of _the Queen Anne's Revenge_. He crossed his legs, looking as if to be sitting peacefully without a care in the world  
"Jack Sparrow!" Davy Jones exclaimed from _the Flying Dutchman_. "You bloody well know that you can't escape the Kraken by switching ships!"  
"Do I?" Jack questioned, acting as if he hadn't the slightest idea what Jones was speaking of.  
"it's not _the Pearl_ that bears the black spot, it's you!" freely stated Jones. "It's to the Locker!" he shouted.  
Swiftly, the Captain opened the chest that he's brought with him and pulled out the human heart that rested inside. It wasn't beating, but he hoped Jones wouldn't notice from the distance. "FISH FACE!" Jack exclaimed, still sitting calmly, only at the moment holding the heart in one hand and his sword pointed at it in the other. "You wouldn't want me to escape my eternal prison by becoming the Captain of the Dutchman would you?" Jack grinned evilly as he got Jones to turn back around.  
"How..." Jones words trailed off.  
"Free to sail the seas for all eternity," The Captain sighed at the thought.  
"THE KRAKEN!" Jones exclaimed.  
"Oh, dear," Jack muttered. "It would be dreadful if you released your beasty whilst I still had the heart. You'd have to find a new Captain."  
"HOLD OFF!" Jones said to his crew. A moment later he teleported onto the deck of _the Revenge_. "Hand it over, Jack Sparrow, so I can send you to the depth."  
Jack lifted his head to Jones, who was looming high above him. Abruptly, Jack thrusted his sword into Jones, sending him to the rail of _the revenge_. "LET THE BLOODY THING OUT!" Jack shouted to Henry, who stood proudly on the deck of his ship. In moments, he put his new crew to work as Jack shoved the key and the heart into the chest. Jones pushed himself up and began pacing towards Jack.  
Quickly, Jack slammed the lid shut and slid the chest to fall into the hatch. Jones growled when a sudden howl hushed the sea. Jack opened to palm of his hand to examine the black spot. "Oh bugger," Jack shrugged and smiled. "Looks like you're going to down with me."  
"I most certainly am not!" Jones protested and turned towards the rail.  
"But what of the chest, Davy Jones?" Jack questioned slyly as he watched the tentacles of the Kraken rise above the rails of _the Queen Anne's Revenge_. "You won't let the new Captain die will you?"  
Again, Jones growled and spun around. As Jones threw himself down to the hatch to rescue the chest, Jack backed up to the rail of the ship. Without a moments delay, he dropped off the edge and fell into a longboat. He grimaced at the tentacles that were on both sides of him. Suddenly, his boat jolted, pulling him along by the grapnel hooked to him and his precious _Pearl_. He watched as he left _Queen Anne's Revenge_ to grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Finally, the beast wrapped itself around the port and starboard to snap in two, bring down _the Revenge_ and Jones along with it.  
and his crew reeled him in and helped him on to the deck. _the Black Pearl_ slowed it's pace as Cotton turned it around smoothly. "You did it, Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as he slapped his back happily. Jack grinned as well when he set his eyes on Will, standing beside his wife.  
"I'm sorry, we've lost your heart to the Locker," Jack said sympathetically as he approached him.  
"No worries," Will stated rather kindly. "I have no need of it."  
"No," Jack agreed. He nodded at Cotton, who handed him his coat to drape over his shoulders. "We've got a new life ahead of us, don't we, William?"  
Will scoffed. "My son's taken my place as Captain, now I feel useless," he paused to laugh. "And old."  
"Worry not, ," Jack said as he stepped up to the wheel. "Because it seems that I've been in need of a larger crew."  
"Are you?" Will wondered with a smile.  
"I've been wondering," Jack began as he pulled his compass from it's place on his belt. "Where would have this arrow pointed if your son hadn't been taken?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Will replied, attempting to drop his smile.  
"being once the Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_ but now no longer is something that hasn't happened before," Jack said. "I suppose you've seen things."  
Will's brown raised as he nodded. "Many things."  
"Tell me, ," Jack took Will by the shoulder in one hand and lifted his compass to his eyes in the other. "What is it that you want most?"

N


End file.
